A Queen Meant To Reign
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: After Soul's father's death, the crown will fall upon his head. Maka, the Queen of Scotland has to marry the next King of France in order to assure her kingdom's safety from their rivalling country. Their marriage has been planned since their infancy, all that is left is to tie the knot. Something that's more difficult than they thought. A Reign AU.
1. Chapter 1

Happy soma week everybody! This is a story that is based on the series "Reign". I hope you all will enjoy this fic of mine!

* * *

 **A Queen Meant To Reign**

 ** _Fairytale_**

Queen Kathrine Evans footsteps echoed in the stone corridor in the secret part of the dungeon only a selected few knew about. The torch lit up the track as she confidently wandered toward the end of the corridor. She came to a stop in front of a particular wooden door with a faint light from a candle lit up the room through the small prison window. Without a knock, she opened the door and entered. The figure within the room turned toward her.

"This better be alarming news for disturbing a queen from her beauty sleep," Queen Kathrine muttered as she held the torch in her hand.

"Believe me, your majesty; I would've never summoned you if this wasn't of upmost importance." Eibon, the queen's personal seer spoke as he bowed toward the queen.

"What is it this time? The plague? The Englishmen going to war against us? Or is it your personal favourite: first-borns dying from unknown illness?"

"Far greater danger to the French court than that and it is personal to you." Eibon clasped his hands behind his back and straightened his back. He exhaled loudly. "This is not easy to inform you about."

"Out with it before you try my patience," Queen Kathrine hissed.

Eibon paused. "I saw a glimpse of your first-born son's future."

"Soul?" Queen Kathrine asked. "What about him?"

"It's…"

"Out with it!" Queen Kathrine raised her voice sternly.

"I saw your son's future: his engagement to the Queen of Scotland. She will cause his death."

Queen Kathrine's eyes widened as she pursed her lips. "Specify."

"Their union. If they are wed, it will cause his death."

A heavy silence lay between them. Queen Kathrine pulled at her silk robe. "Very well. That means I have a queen to take care of." She spun on her heel and headed back in the stone corridor to retire for the night.

…

Queen Maka Albarn of Scotland sighed heavily as she gazed at the green mountains and the blue sky. The carriage rocked gently side to side and the horses' steps soothed her racing heart. She inhaled a breath of courage as she placed her palm on her chest, trying to sooth her galloping heart.

It had all gone so quickly. She had awakened in the convent like usual, eaten her breakfast and before her chores had begun, she had escaped with her bow and shot a few arrows. Something to freshening her mind before she had to return and milk the goat. It seemed like it would be a normal day, except at lunch, at the far end of the table sister Marie had been staring at her. She had waited for her to say something— anything but she never did. Maka waited for her to speak, but she didn't. A gasp had left her lips when suddenly blood dripped from her lip and Marie coughed blood. Soon chaos was unleashed. The children catapulted from the table, screaming in horror when Marie collapsed in her food, blood gushing from every orifice in her body. Before she knew it, the plate was ripped away from her her and she was pulled away inside of the convent.

When she woke up that day, she sure didn't think she would be returning to French court to marry her fiancé. That was what was agreed. When she was six, she was already engaged to the heir of the throne in France and to show their alliance, she was to live at French court. The King and Queen of France took her under their wing, cared for her as if she was their own and once the threats on her life came from the English, they protected her. When she was thirteen they sent her away to a French convent to hide her, keep her safe to the day she became of age and could wed. She had already become of age, but still she had been hidden in the convent. It simply was not the time for their wedding quite yet. Only now when the Englishmen had found her and her life was threatened, she had to return to French court.

She exhaled loudly as she rested her head against the wall of the carriage.

She was so nervous. Incredibly jittery. It had been years since he was at court. Years since she last saw her fiancé. Not to forget how they parted. Her fingers touched her lips before grabbing her hand, yanking it away from her mouth. She couldn't think about it. She would get her answers in the near future. She bit her lower lip.

But she wanted to think about it. Her stay in the convent had given her _a lot_ of time to think about her fiancé left at French court. More time than she wanted.

As more time went by, the mountains grew more distance and were replaced with trees, meadows and then cute small houses and before she knew it, the French court came into her view. The prideful trumpets announced her arrival and her heart kept on beating more rapidly. The carriage came to a stop and her fingers tingled with nervousness. The carriage door opened and she stepped out of the carriage.

Armed guards stood with trumpets high in the air with the French flag swaying in the wind. A red carpet was lain out for her and the King and Queen of France were waiting for her by the castle. Beside the king stood his bastard son, Wes, who he had gotten from a mistress. He sure looked taller and broader and his blonde hair was neatly combed as always.

Her breath was stolen when _a man_ rounded the royal couple. He surely didn't look like the boy she left behind. Prince Soul Evans… he was taller than her for once. Broad shoulder, longer white hair messily ruffled and his chubby face was now sharp. He was… he had truly grown up and become a man.

A smile spread on her face when he came to a stop in front of her.

"Your grace," he bowed toward her. "It's a long time."

Even his voice was different. His voice was now smoother and deeper, but still very familiar. Still fitting of him.

She bowed with her head. "Please, it's only Maka. Formalities aren't needed."

A smirk grew on his face, a smile she knew all too well. "Of course, Maka." He cleared his throat. "Your Ladies In Waiting arrived here a couple of hours before you. I'm sure they are on their way here immediately to greet their queen. If you want, I can take you to their quarters." He offered her his arm.

"I would like that." She grabbed his arm and Soul escorted her toward his family.

"Queen Maka, welcome back to court." King Alistair greeted her with a respectful bow.

"It feels good being back, your majesty." Maka politely greeted him back. "And you too, Queen Kathrine." She bowed gracefully toward the queen, but to her surprise, Kathrine didn't welcome her as warmly as she thought. Eyes cold and no smile, face not showing a shred of emotion.

"It seemed like it was only yesterday you left, Queen of Scots." Wes smirked and bowed with grace. "However, for my brother I fear it was a lot longer."

"Wes," Soul cleared his throat. "She has journeyed far. I think the queen is tired and would rather be shown to her quarters where she can get comfortable and meet her ladies."

"Yes I have and if you do not mind, it would be a pleasure if I could retire to my quarters where I could get settled in."

"Not at all. Politics can wait till tomorrow. My servants will show you to your quarters." King Alistair informed.

"Thank you, your grace." Maka excused herself, feeling Soul's gaze on her.

She followed the servants who showed her to her quarters. It wasn't her old rooms she had stayed in when she was younger. It was a far grander bed chamber decorated for a queen, not a child. A smile spread on her face as she went up to the large bed with silk sheets and a dozen of pillows neatly decorating the bed. It was years since she had slept in such a fine bed. She had grown accustomed to sleeping in her single bed with linen sheets. Sleeping in a bed like this again was very welcomed and somewhat foreign.

There was a knock on the door and a maid stepped inside, curtsying. "Your majesty, your Ladies In Waiting."

Joy incited in her stomach when her three dearest friends entered her bed chamber. Liz Thompson, Patty Thompson and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa curtseyed before her as they lowered their heads respectfully. "Majesty," they all said.

"We all know formalities aren't needed. We are friends." She opened up her arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"We too!" Tsubaki embraced Maka. "Scotland wasn't the same without our queen."

"It was colder than usual!" Patty wailed as she hugged her.

"And not to forget everything was rather grey without you to brighten our day," Liz spoke as she hugged Maka from the side.

"We got to catch up! I want to know everything that has gone one in Scotland," Maka cheered.

…

Chatting with her friends was a delight. Catching up on everything that had been going on in Scotland during her isolation in the convent was exactly what she needed. To her fear, the English was pressing them more than before. They were pushing their boundaries and Scotland needed help from their allies. It only confirmed she needed to marry Soul and retrieve help for Scotland. But for one evening, she wasn't going to worry about it. She had a years old promise she needed to keep.

After her ladies had retired to their own chambers, it was time for her to leave her own quarters. Cautiously she wandered the corridors to make sure she wasn't seen by guards or servants. It was hard not to relive memories. As she ascended the stairway, she could remember her and Soul running up the stairs when they were younger or playing hide and seek in the corridors of the castle. There were so many memories.

She reached the door at the top of the stairs which was left slightly ajar. She slipped inside and she was surprised to find toys she had played with when she stayed at the castle still in the room. Toys were littering the floor as if it was only yesterday she had played with them. A soft smile spread on her face as she went deeper within the room to find the door to the bed chamber she had slept in.

She pushed the door open and just like they promised years ago, Soul was present. His head snapped up when she entered the chamber, a huge grin grew on his face as he rose from his seat behind a desk.

"Maka…" he breathed. "I was starting to think you had forgotten."

She shook her head gently. "I was catching up with my ladies. It took longer than I thought."

"I see." He rounded the desk and strolled up to her. "I hope you don't mind I redecorated your old bed chamber."

He did. It was no longer a bed chamber but more of a library with a modest bookcase with a few books and a large desk with papers, quills and ink.

"I am a mere guest in your home. You can do as you please," Maka spoke.

"Still. I hope your new quarters are to your satisfaction," Soul said.

"It is. It is beautiful and far larger. Your family was very kind gifting me with them."

"Only the best for the Queen of Scots." In the heavy silence, she could hear the unspoken words 'and my fiancé' or it might have been wishful thinking.

Soul leaned against his desk and cleared his throat. "I hope the nuns in the convent took care of you."

"They did. They taught me how to milk a goat and archery."

Soul chuckled, much deeper and huskier than when they were younger. His voice was far deeper and smoother than she remembered it, but it wasn't a bad thing. Quite frankly, it was quite enchanting.

"I don't think milking a goat will ever come in handy, but I sincerely hope you will never have to use a bow in defence."

"Maybe not, but the nuns made sure with all the threats in and outside of court, I will at least have a chance to protect myself."

"You're lucky you will never have to. That's what guards are for."

"I disagree," she commented and braced herself. "You as the heir of France have to learn swordplay so you know how to defend yourself both against unexpected foes and defend yourself at the front lines. Women do not have the same privilege to learn how to defend ourselves so how will I defend myself when a foe gets pass our defences and reaches me, then I will have no skill to use to defend myself."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I simply meant I hope you will always be safe and will never face any danger," he paused. "I don't want you to end up hurt."

"Unfortunately, both you and I know that's a fantasy that could end up costing my head," she sighed heavily. "Even in the convent I wasn't safe. My taster was poisoned when she sampled my food. We both know England will stop with their attempts on my life once I'm dead."

"They will never take your life." Maka's head snapped to meet his eyes when his hand gingerly reached out and touched hers. "You're under France's protection. France will protect you― _I_ will protect you."

A loaded silence hung between them as her breath was stolen. His hand more boldly held hers, entwining their fingers together as she stepped closer, which she all welcomed. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and his face was so close to hers. An approximate that could only consider inappropriate between a man and a woman.

"We are engaged. I will protect you myself as your future-husband and the heir of France," he whispered.

She didn't know what to reply. Even though they had been apart for five years, she recognized that glimpse in his eyes she witnessed on the morning of her departure in court. The glimpse she had thought about when she went to bed and during her chores. The glimpse she thought so much about, and hoped would still be there when she returned.

"The day when I left…" she began.

"I have to apologize," he murmured as he cupped her cheek delicately with his free hand. "I was very frustrated with your departure and I was confused about my feelings. I shouldn't have kissed you."

That day had haunted her in more ways than one. Her own feelings had been scattered and when his lips touched her own, she had been shocked and the moment she had welcomed the warm sensation of his chapped lips, he pulled away, bided her goodbye and left in a hurry.

The kiss had confused her so when she was at the convent. She wanted it. She wanted the sensation again and she wanted to kiss him again. Not just that. She wanted it to be _him_. Soul had been one of her closest friends at court. He was the one she could trust and rely on. She knew if there was ever anything she needed, Soul could help her. He was the one who always was willing to stand beside her and she had grown fond of him. For the man who she was engaged to.

"Are you of clear mind now?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "I am."

"What does your heart say?"

"It says… I want to kiss you again. But not until I know you want it."

A smile spread on her face and she rested her forehead against his, their noses gently touching. "I was also puzzled from the sudden kiss, but I am too sure and… it's something I want to share with you too."

His eyes widened slightly. "You want it? You want to kiss me?"

"I do."

Her eyes fluttered shut and his lips met hers. It was far more different than her one and only kiss. It had been a shock, but now, this one she welcomed and was not ambushed on her. Her body heated and her stomach was filled with butterflies. Their lips slanted against each other's and he pulled at her face, clinging onto her as if their lives were depended on it.

This was better than their first.

She pulled away and panted, having lost her breath. He chuckled and caressed her cheek.

"That was a marvellous kiss," he murmured, his lips feathering over hers.

"It was." Her hand settled on his shoulder. "Far better than I imagined it would be."

The prideful smirk appeared once again. "You have thought about this?"

"I have. Haven't you?"

"Of course." His hand ran through her blonde locks. "I have thought about you a lot in your absence. I regret not telling you when you left for the convent."

"You can tell me now."

"I like you," he murmured gently. "More than I ever thought I could like someone I didn't choose to be my future bride. You are really special to me and I am grateful you are the one I'm engaged to."

She smiled wide, feeling the sincerity in his words and the mutual feeling within her own heart. "I agree. The time in the convent I had a lot of time to think about you and I realized I have grown feelings for you too."

He bestowed her with a gentle kiss. "You are the woman I want. Not because we are engaged or because of the alliance between France and Scotland. But because I hold you dearly."

"Are you saying you are committed to me and only me?"

His smirk only grew as he pulled away from her. "I haven't only been committed to you from now on. I have always been committed to you from the moment of your voyage to the convent." He rounded his desk and pulled out a drawer, retrieving a bundle of letters. "Since your location was of the upmost secrecy and no letter could be sent to you, I decided to still write to you so when you finally returned to court, you could read them."

"That's very thoughtful of you," she said as she accepted the bundle of letters. "I will read them very carefully."

"I hope you do and once you are finished, please either hide them well or destroy them. There is information that is only to be shared with you." Her hand lay above her own on the letters. "Please, take good care of them."

"I will." They shared a quick kiss before Maka returned to her quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mirror_**

Maka could only smile as she read the letters Soul had eloquently written. Far better than his usual notes she remembered reading as a child. It seemed like it was almost a different man who had written them. So many pretty words and more complex words she never thought he would learn to use. Some of the description of his feelings seemed so foreign to the boy she remembered. The boy who always seemed so reserved and proper until they were left alone from the watchful eye of the nobles and their tutors, only then could he blossom and show what was within his heart, the jerk who pitched apples at her when she climbed trees. Or the thing she despised, when he hung around Black*Star and thought it would be hilarious to slip bugs in her dress. How happy she was when they were all alone and all the mischievous tricks up his sleeves wouldn't matter and he would finally be civil. They would sneak out of the castle at night to see the fireflies and only then, he would grow softer. He would show her he could be soft and kind and empathetic and loyal. Only when they were all alone away from everyone, he would show her a side she thought for so long never existed within him. He had grown both physically, mentally and emotionally. His feelings had grown and she had gone weak at her knees reading letter after letter.

Reading his first couple of letters caused her so much pain learning of his frustration connected to her. His confusion drove him mad on what his strong feelings toward her were. It pained her reading his letters, but once she reached the letters when the confusion lifted, it made it all worth it.

He cared for her. Ardently. He loved her. She wept when she read it. He truly loved her. It was the first time in her life when someone confessed their love to her. And it was exactly the person she wanted it to be. He loved her so much and he expressed it very eloquently with his words. She could feel his love from the ink on the parchment. It moved her how much he loved her. Never before did she know how much she _needed_ love, in particular Soul's love. It warmed her body and all she could think about was Soul and their wedding.

The wedding. She would marry him as soon as King Alistair set the date. She would wed the one person she wanted. He would become the King of Scotland and they would rule together.

Ruling would be easier if it was Soul. She was strong. She could take the death threats and assassination attempts, but marrying and sharing her country with someone she did not care for and see it rule under that very man, she would not accept.

Soul had given her clear instructions of what to do with the letters and she was quite fond of them― it wasn't even an option to destroy them when Soul had written it articulately. She couldn't destroy the first time Soul expressed his love for her. She wasn't a fool. She would protect his letters. That's why she asked servants to make a secret compartment in the bed's top right leg. So if she felt like it, she could retrieve the letters and read them again.

Her return to court was more pleasant than she imagined it.

She strolled down the corridors, her steps echoing in the stone castle as she headed toward the courtyard where her ladies were waiting for her to join them for their lunch picnic in the garden. She had written her letter to her mother to inform her of her safe arrival in French court and sent them away. Finally after so long she could send her a letter and hear something from her.

Now, all she could do was enjoy herself before she and Soul wed.

A polite smile spread on her face when Queen Kathrine, Soul's mother, came walking in her direction with two guards following her.

"Queen Kathrine, it's a delight seeing you again―"

"Not now," coldly Queen of France informed with her head held high and her eyes set in a different direction.

She had no clue what had happened. When she stayed at court when she was younger, she had been more of a mother than her own. She barely saw her mother, only the occasional letters from her mother, but Queen Kathrine had taken care of her. Protected her and raised her as if she was her own. She had been by her side and when threats toward her had made its way inside of the castle, she protected her by sending her away to the convent. She thought of Queen Kathrine as more of her mother than her own.

What had changed?

"There you are!"

Maka spun around at hearing Soul's voice. She brightened at the vision of him jogging toward her. "Soul! You're in a rush."

"Yes, I ran into one of your ladies and they asked for you."

"Are they? I supposed I got caught up in writing my letter to my mother."

Soul looked in every direction before he smirked wide toward her. "But I think they can wait a little bit longer." He leaned toward her, noses touching.

He was making sure no one was around.

A smile spread on her lips and she cupped his face, pulling him in. She giggled when his teeth gently nibbled her lower lip as he steered them between two pillars to hide them from onlookers.

She knew it was risky. Kissing him so intimately before they were wed, but how could she resist? She cared for him and what they had was genuine. It wasn't like it was entirely bad. They were engaged. They were each other's. But she knew if they knew about their fast connection, of course they would come to question her virtue. Of course only she would be at fault for it because in the eyes of the world, she was a subject for men with ranks rivalling her own, and they wanted women who hadn't been claimed. So narrow-minded.

"No," she panted and pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "We can't do this."

"Of course we can. We are engaged."

"No," she murmured and pulled away, resting her head against the pillar. Her lips throbbed from his attention and her face flushed. "Even though we played together when we were younger, people might question our fast reunion, suggesting that _I_ might not have my virtue."

"That's silly. You lived in a _convent_."

"You know as well as I do people can fabricate evidence or bribe people to say I don't have my virtue," she sighed and grabbed a hold of his jacket. "I have to be careful. I have only one chance to wed well. Scotland and my people depend on it."

"And we will wed within a near future. I'm sure my father will announce our wedding date in the near future." His face softened and he grabbed her hand, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "Then we can truly be together."

"You don't understand. A promise of being wed 'in the near future' doesn't mean anything. I need a date. What if King Alistair doesn't give us a date? Then I have wasted all my time here."

The joy was sucked out of Soul's eyes in an instance. "Am I'm a waste of time?"

"I am a queen, Soul. I have a country to care for and as much as I want to marry someone I adore, I need to marry a man with a country so I can strengthen the troops before England attacks." Her hand tightened on his jacket, tugging him gently toward her. "You are the crown prince. When King Alistair dies, you will have a country to serve too. You know the position I'm in."

"I do. But I would never consider you a waste of time." He pulled her hand from his jacket and gently kissed her hand. "Excuse me, Queen of Scots."

"Soul―" her voice faltered when he went away.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she rested her head against the pillar. She and her big mouth. But she had to make it clear. She couldn't afford being romantic. She was a queen in need of a king to wed: someone who could back Scotland up against the Englishmen. It was the ugly truth. Even if she was very fond of Soul, if France couldn't live up to their alliance, she had to go search somewhere else.

Even if it would hurt her.

She exhaled loudly and she headed toward exit of the castle to join her Ladies In Waiting. She exited the castle and entered the courtyard. Surprisingly, today it was a lot quieter. The usual guards and noblemen and women weren't present taking strolls or enjoying the sun.

She took a detour around the pound, needing some time to take everything in and handle the situation she found herself in. She was already late. She might as well take her time. Or as her mother say: a queen is never late, everybody are simply early.

She took a seat on the grass next to the pond, staring at the reflection of herself.

There was a reason why she returned to French court instead of fleeing to another convent to hide away. She was of age and ready to wed. She _needed_ to marry Soul. Not just for love, but for the French and Scottish alliance to gain support for her country. As a queen, she couldn't make any mistakes. If she was too involved with Soul before they wed, rumours could kill all her hopes of marrying a king. If the world would come to question her virtue, it would mean once she was with a child, people would question if it was a legitimate child or a bastard. A king wouldn't take such a risk. She had to protect her reputation, make sure to maintain her purity no matter how dearly she wanted to get whisked away in her affection for Soul. As much as she disagreed with the rules written by men, her opinions didn't matter. Her opinions couldn't save Scotland from England.

A heavy sighed escaped her as she played with the grass.

But she didn't want to hurt him. She cared for him deeply. She _wanted_ to marry him. That's why she needed to do everything in her power to make sure they wedded. A happy marriage wouldn't only benefit her, but her country. Soul wanted to wed her too. With him by her side and their efforts to reach a mutual goal, it had to work.

Marrying Soul wasn't only good for her, but her country as well. She needed to get a date and wed Soul.

And the first step to reach it, was to apologize to Soul for her careless words. There was a truth in her words, for her quest it was a waste of time if they weren't to marry, but emotionally every second and every minute she spent with him could never go to waste.

She rose from her seat, looking at her reflection on the surface of the pond. Her crown seemed to have lost its spark and the glow surrounding her seemed to have paled in comparison than usual. Guilt. It was what had poached her spark―

A shadow grew and the gleaming sword caught her attention. She whirled around and the sword ripped at her dress, she grabbed a hold of his arm and used his motion to push him into the pond.

"Guards! Guards! There's an assassin!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she dashed away from the soaking wet assassin.

…

"How did an _assassin_ come close to _murdering_ Queen Maka!" Soul yelled, his voice echoing in the throne chamber. " _Where_ were the guards assign to protect her and _how_ could the assassin get so close to her?"

"Lower your voice, my son," King Alistair spoke, seated on his elegant throne.

"She could've _died_ and she is under France's protection!"

"Silence!" King Alistair raised his voice. "We are all surprised and we are investigating how the assassin managed to get passed our guards."

"You mean torturing," Maka pitched in.

"Why are we even questioning. It is clear the man is responsible for the attempt at regicide. Torturing for answers only makes us look weak. He needs to meet his judgement," Queen Kathrine spoke gracefully.

"Weak? Mother, the man tried to murder Queen Maka. We need to know if he has allies and who were behind the attempt."

"Will it matter?" Queen Kathrine rose from her throne. "It is already clear it was an English plot to take Scotland from Queen Maka's dead hands. We need to set an example to show England France is strong and stands beside Scotland."

"Have the assassin informed you?" Maka asked.

"He doesn't need to." Queen Kathrine turned toward King Alistair. "Don't be a coward king by not punishing him immediately when we all know who is behind it. We all know the Englishmen have already covered their tracks as soon as they heard his attempt at assassinating Queen Maka failed. Have him drawn in quarters immediately to make the English think twice about invading our home."

"That is a cruel way to die!" Maka exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you are defending _your_ murderer." Queen Kathrine looked down on her from up on the podium, eyes thin like slits and deadlier than a viper's venom. "Are you sympathizing with your killer?"

Something wasn't quite right. Queen Kathrine had always been sharp with her opinions and cunning when she needed to. She had looked up to her when she was a young child. Watching her when she protected her family fiercely and used her intellect to make up stories to cover her tracks. She admired her when she blatantly lied to the king so she and her could go to Paris and enjoy a day between what she thought would be like how a mother and a daughter would act.

Maka had seen when Queen Kathrine lied for her own gain. She recognized the tone in her voice, the brave accusation she threw out so easily, knowing she would admit herself defeated and declare Queen Kathrine right. Whatever it was, Queen Kathrine was lying and trying to cover for something, but _why_ would she want to dispose of the assassin so quickly?

Her mouth tightened and she balled the slashed fabric of her silk skirt. "No. All I'm asking from you, your majesties, is to question the assassin and hear everything he has to say before he is executed."

"Absolutely not. If we questioned every perpetrator till we were satisfied, there wouldn't be any room for all the prisoners. Punish him now."

King Alistair leisured in his throne and rubbed his chin. "You're right," he spoke. "We have to display power and set fear in the Englishmen. We have to show France takes their alliance with Scotland seriously."

"But your majesty, we don't know if―"

"Silence! The King has given his verdict," Queen Kathrine sneered.

Soul tugged at her hand and leaned toward her ear. "Don't object or people might start suspecting you for this."

Suspect her? Why in the world would people at court suspect _her?_ There was no reasonable explanation for why she would hire an assassin to try to murder herself. Then again, once rumours started soaring, reason and clarifications didn't matter.

To her reluctance, she stayed silent.

King Alistair turned toward the guards by the arch. "Prepare the horses. The assassin will be drawn in quarters by midnight."

"You are dismissed," Kathrine spoke as she returned to her seat on her throne.

"We aren't done yet." Soul took a step forward and released her hand. "I want to know when mine and Queen Maka's wedding will take place."

"Here's the date: when I say so." King Alistair informed.

"So you will keep me discarded in a box so when France needs Scotland, only then will you allow us to wed?" Maka hissed as she rounded Soul who frantically tugged at her hand, She forcefully ripped her hand from his. "What kind of alliance is that? Scotland _needs_ you―"

King Alistair snorted as he grinned side-ways. "My, my, what a spark you have. Soul." He turned toward his son.

"Yes, father."

"Muzzle your fiancé so you will save yourself from future embarrassment."

"Muzzle?" Maka hissed. "Watch your tone for I am the Queen of Scotland!"

King Alistair's eyes sharpened as he leaned forward. "Is that a threat? Because I can assure you England won't be your biggest threat―"

"What Queen Maka meant is," Soul quickly interrupted as he stepped in front of her. "She is a ruler just as you are. She deserves respect for her position and rank in society."

King Alistair snorted. "A ruler? Her bastard cousin in Scotland rules for her. All she is is a woman who will grant me another country to rule and a way to produce an heir to the throne for you."

Maka's fists tightened as she glared toward him, cursing him for seeing her only as a means of producing heirs. For being seen only for her sex and not the qualities she possessed. She can be a great ruler for her country. In the convent she was taught everything from trade routes and other monarchies' family tree. She knew she could rule. But because of her sex she was sent off to France like a bargaining chip to marry the Crown Prince of France and produce heirs. She was treated only for her body and not the intellectual skills she knew she possessed. She could rule, she could rule a country successfully and yet she was still dragged through the mud because all people saw in her was her gender.

She spun on her heel and stormed out of the throne room.

She would prove to him. She would prove to _all_ of them who they should fear. England wouldn't be their greatest enemy, but Scotland unless Soul wedded her this instance or she would release hell on earth among the Frenchmen―

"Maka! Wait―"

"You're defending him, aren't you?" she sneered as she whirled around to face Soul who had dashed after her. "You agree with your father―"

"I don't." He grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "I am on your side. I know trying to control you or ignoring your opinions wouldn't do any good. You are smart and you know what you are doing. Certainly more than me since you are ruling a country."

"And still people see me as an instrument to produce heirs."

"I don't." His grip tightened on her. "I _need_ you. When I'm king― I don't know how to rule a country. I need you as my regent. I need you to help me rule France and make my country better for my people."

"I won't be your regent." She grabbed his hands and pulled them off of her shoulders, giving his strong hands a squeeze. "We will rule together. We will rule Scotland and France together as king and queen."

He smiled wide. "We will."

Maka sighed heavily. "Everything that is left is to convince the king to wed us quickly before another attempt on my life happens."

"You have nothing to worry about. I will add some of my own guards to protect you and you will never be alone. I will even have Wes to protect you." He brought her hand up to his lips and gently pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Whatever is necessary, I will do everything I can to protect you."

A blush heated her face and she squeezed his hand. "I am very grateful, but you and I know whoever had paid that assassin to try and take my life won't stop by one failed attempt."

"I can assure you I won't let anyone harm a hair on your head. Besides, we already know it was the English who was behind it. I will have my people keeping a close eye on the English Ambassador."

She had been haunted by the Englishmen her entire life. They had done everything they could to kill her and the Scottish bloodline to the throne. It was the very reason her own mother had made the alliance with France and sent her there in order to protect her as well as she could from the Englishmen. Throughout her life she had gotten to know the Englishmen. Got to know how they attacked her, but with an assassin? Like this? It was unlike the Englishmen and how much she didn't want to think about it, she had a new enemy within the French court.


	3. Chapter 3

**Distance**

Being at French court had taught her a lot. The English and the French were different. While the English were bold with their attempts on her life and proudly accepted responsibility behind the attempts to rejoice in her fear, the French were a lot worse. She knew a Frenchman was behind the attempt at her life. Only a Frenchman could have the guards scattered just at the right moment when the assassin tried to strike her dead. Englishmen hadn't that much power at French soil to be able to pull something like that off. Poison was more like their style. Only a Frenchman with a lot of power could be behind the attempt on her life.

For some reason, she couldn't help but glance at Queen Kathrine.

When she was a child under the care of French court, Kathrine had diligently cared for her. Loved her as if she was her own. Since Maka's arrival back at French court, Queen Kathrine had avoided even glancing at her. The few spoken words to her were far from loving and warm like in the past. It was Queen Kathrine who had pushed for the execution of the assassin. It was her who had convinced King Alistair to execute the assassin before she could question him. They were trying to keep him away from her, to cover up who really wanted her dead. Her money was on the King and Queen.

Queen Kathrine had been cold to her and King Alistair was putting off her and Soul's wedding. This was no longer a matter of stalling the alliance, they were trying to have her killed in secrecy.

It wasn't the end of it. The past weeks young women with wealth and beauty arrived at French court to attend the masquerade ball that would take place. She had her ladies poking around on the reason why they arrived and once it was revealed, she wasn't pleased. The women arrived after hearing the news a date for her wedding wasn't yet set. It showed a crack in the already fragile alliance between France and Scotland. The women arriving at court had only one thought in their heads: to gain the favour of the heritor and bear his child so they could steal the French crown from her.

For every day that passed, she gained a new foe. When she was young, she always thought she was safe in French court, but the ugly truth was she was in the lion's belly. Around every corner was an enemy who wanted her crown or life.

It was all starting to stress her out.

…

She could not take the other women staring and gossiping about Soul. She might've lived at the convent a long time, but she recognized when a sly women gazed at something they wanted to poach. It was no secret the wedding wasn't set and the women present at the dance would do everything they could to break the engagement.

Looking at the certain woman bold enough to approach Soul without anyone introducing her had her stomach turning. She could barely have a word with Soul before Queen Kathrine would want him to meet another lady who was more than overjoyed to converse with him as they would play with their hair.

And she had hoped to dance with Soul.

"What do you want us to do?" Patty asked, standing beside her with her glass of wine in her hand. "We could always spill wine over their dresses."

"Even a drunken village idiot wouldn't get away with spilling so much wine." Tsubaki spoke. "Besides, with all the brief glances he keeps on giving Maka, all the handsome women in the world couldn't set him astray."

"But judging from the sorrowful look Maka keeps casting, she will end up ill from a lovesick heart." Liz said playfully.

She wanted him, but yet she could not touch him. They were engaged, trapped in an endless limbo of friendly and intimacy. She craved for him and all she wanted was the wedding date to be set so she could _finally_ break free from the invisible trap of the engagement.

"He cannot be rude to his guests," Maka commented as she stared at Soul from across the dance floor conversing to the one lady who never seemed to give him a moment to be with her. "Even if it means he has to leave his fiancé for a while."

"A while?" Liz snorted. "He has practically spent the entire night conversing to her with a few breaks to talk to other ladies, not to mention he has barely said a handful of words to you."

"Not to mention he has neglected a queen of royal company." Tsubaki pitched in.

"And as the situation is now, Queen Kathrine and King Alistair aren't a pleasant company." Patty said.

"It seems like this evening is not going to be as delightful as I thought it would be," Maka confessed. "Watching ladies flaunt themselves at him and not be able to gain a moment of peace with him is not my idea of fun. I will simply retire to my quarters."

Before she could excuse herself, a servant approached her and her Ladies In Waiting with a golden tray and goblets filled with wine. "Wine your majesty?"

"No, thank you." Maka declined kindly.

"Your grace, the wine is gifted to you from the Crown Prince." The servant persisted.

From Soul? She hadn't seen Soul converse with a servant to gift her with wine. It was considerate of him, but…

Cautiously she reached for the goblet.

"But I would like some more," Patty giggled and grabbed a glass. Her drunken grace knocked over the goblet Maka was reaching for and the content spilled onto her skirt. To her surprise, smoke started to rise and her skirt started to fizzle as it slowly burned the fine silk away. Tsubaki let out a short surprised scream of horror at the vision of Maka's skirt.

"Guards! Arrest the servant!" Maka declared.

…

She found herself on the balcony in the wing of her quarters, gazing at the stars in the starry night sky. The crescent moon stared down at her and the cool air nibbled at her exposed shoulders, but all she needed was to be alone with her own thoughts. No servants or guests who curtsied and pretended to be nice.

The whole French court was after her. With a bribe or blackmail or claim on a service, they could easily turn _anyone_ against her.

Just as easily as before, Queen Kathrine had the server executed for trying to poison her on that very night, erasing another link to Queen Kathrine's attempt on her life. She simply could not understand _why_ the king would not release her from the engagement instead of having her killed.

It was so frustrating and it was eating away on her sanity. She was trapped at French court in her engagement to Soul, unable to leave and at the same time the royalties were trying to have her head.

It was driving her mad. Her breakfast she ate in the morning could be poisoned, her water could be tampered with and around every corner and in every shadow, an assassin could be hiding; ready to take her head. It was a maddening thought that she was trapped in the lion's belly, simply waiting for death to arrive.

The whole situation was headache-inducing. There seemed like there was no one she could trust in this cursed world.

"Ah, Queen of Scotland."

She turned around and the last person she wanted to see was there, standing in the arch of the door.

The English Ambassador grinned toward her and lazily strolled toward her. "Where are all your guards, may I ask?"

"Giriko. I see you are awfully eager about my safety."

"England is always interested in the Queen of Scotland's security." He came to stand beside her and leaning his arms against the railing of the balcony.

"Then I have to disappoint you. I have guards around every corner and in every shadow, protecting me. Not to forget, France's protection."

Giriko chuckled. "I am not stupid, Queen of Scots. If France truly protected you, you wouldn't have an assassin so close to you in the middle of French court, or receive poisoned wine." A wide smirk grew, showing off his razor sharp teeth. "It appears not only England hates you, but your very own alliance wants you dead."

Her fists tightened and she kept her head held high. "I can assure you the alliance between Scotland and France is strong."

"Is that so?" Giriko's eyes scanned her from foot to head. "You are of age since months ago and you certainly are mature enough to carry a child. So how come the king hasn't set your wedding day?"

"The king will name the date at any given day now."

Maka turned around and found Wes standing at the entrance.

"Ah… the bastard I see."

"You do not have to worry about the alliance, Giriko. It is strong and well and France and Scotland will be united within a near future."

"We will see about that." Giriko went away, roughly bumping his shoulder into Wes's before he entered he corridor. His steps echoed in the corridor and once it had disappeared, only then would Wes open his mouth.

"My brother was concerned with your absence at court these passed days and he sent me to make sure you were well."

"I am well, thank you. I simply wish for a moment of peace."

"I beg your pardon, your majesty, but I detect a strain in your shoulders. Is something weighing you down?"

She blew a raspberry. "I have a country on my shoulders."

"Other than the normal." Wes strolled up to her and stood beside her in the same spot Giriko had stood in. "You can tell me anything."

"So I am told on daily basis from everybody at court and I am always reminded that being stabbed from the back is the French way. First your father does not announce the date for the wedding and the assassination attempts, seems like deception is France's specialty."

"But the Englishmen were behind the assassination attempts," Wes quizzically stated.

"Believe it if it will help you sleep at night." She exited the balcony, leaving Wes behind. There was no space she could find peace for herself. Not while she was inside of the belly of the lion. The only place she could find some peace of mind was in her own bed chamber. The guard opened the door for her and closed it behind.

Finally she was left alone where no one could bother her. Now, she needed to figure out how she could survive at French court. Her goal was to wed Soul and secure the safety of Scotland, but to reach it there were obstacles in her way. The King and Queen of France refused to set the date _and_ they had plans on having her killed. Noble women with riches and dowry that could rival her own had arrived at court. They intended on breaking her engagement to Soul and find a rich French noblewoman to take her place as the next Queen of France. She bet the king and queen was behind it.

"Guard," she called.

The door opened and the guard bowed. "Your grace."

"Fetch me Liz at once."

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed and closed the door behind.

She had to come up with a plan. She obviously wasn't welcomed at French court. The rulers of France didn't want her at France and as much as she wanted to marry Soul, they wouldn't allow it. Queen Kathrine's skill in the art of poison was remarkable and feared. She could have her dead if she wanted to. What help would she be to her country if she was dead? She was supposed to marry a king and gain armies to help protect Scotland from England. Her mother was convinced it was France who could help Scotland, but she wasn't sure.

She sighed and took a seat in front of her mirror. She took off her crown and placed it on her satin pillow. She removed her pins and her hair poured around her shoulders. Her brush ran through her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror.

If the situation was as she feared, there wouldn't be a wedding between her and Soul.

The door opened and the guard returned, announcing Liz's arrival. Liz entered her chamber and the guard closed the door after her, leaving them alone.

"Maka, why did you summon me so suddenly?" she asked kindly.

"Please have a seat." Maka gestured toward the seat beside her.

Liz took her seat and the multiple layers on her dress rustled.

Maka exhaled loudly. "I fear only you and my other Ladies In Waiting are the only ones I can trust in French court."

Liz's eyes fluttered with confusion, baffled at what she had said. "But what about Soul? He's your fiancé and you are fond of him. Can't you trust him?"

"This matter is only for Scottish ears to hear. I cannot trust anyone French, not even Soul. He wouldn't believe me."

"Then what is it?"

"What I am going to tell you stays between us." Maka placed her brush on her desk and she turned toward Liz. "I believe the English weren't behind the attempt on my life. I think it was King Alistair and Queen Kathrine who ordered my death."

"W-what?!" she exclaimed. "The king and queen?! Why would they try to kill you?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe they regret the alliance. They refuse to set a date and once the assassin was captured he was barely questioned before he was executed. Queen Kathrine certainly was _very_ eager to execute him before anyone could question him."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What I need to know is when you poked around to see why all the ladies were present at court, did you happen to find out who they got the news from about the lack of a wedding date between Soul and I?"

Liz hummed and she rested her hand against her chin, thinking hard. "Well, no one said anyone by name, but wouldn't they have heard it from someone at court?"

"I do not know. If the king and queen intentionally spread the information to gather all these women, they might as well tell the whole world the alliance between Scotland and France is over and England is free to attack them at any time. If that is the case they must hate the thought of the alliance, so the question is, why not break it or is the illusion of our alliance worth it?" Maka rested her head against her hand. "But then again, there could simply be noblemen's spies reporting to their lords and sending their daughters to court."

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, all I know this is not a coincident. If they intentionally did this or not, they have welcomed the noblewomen into the castle and they support their advances. It is clear to me they have not given me their blessing to wed Soul."

"But if they don't, what are we going to do?"

What were they going to do? She had a country to take care of and love was a luxury royalty couldn't afford. If they refused to approve of their marriage, there was nothing she could do. She had to go and search for a king elsewhere.

"Do not get settled. We might have to leave sooner than we thought."

"But—"

The guard opened the door and bowed. "Prince Soul requests an audience with you, your majesty."

Liz grinned wide toward her and she rose from her chair. "Well, I guess I will take my leave for now." She curtsied before she turned around and exited her room.

"Show him inside." Maka commanded and the guard bowed his head.

Soul entered her bed chamber and the guard closed the door behind him. Maka rose from her seat and respectfully lowered her head toward him. He smiled gently toward her and bowed to her. "You look beautiful with your hair down."

She couldn't help but to smile as heat spread on her cheeks. "Thank you. I was preparing myself for bed."

"I hope you are not too tired to converse."

"No, not at all." She fiddled with her fingers. "So, is there something in particular on your mind?"

"I missed you today."

"Even with all the other women flaunting themselves at you?"

"Even more then." He reached out to her hand, entwining their fingers. "All they remind me of is the only woman I want and how openly affectionate I can be once we are married."

Her heart raced in her chest and she squeezed his hand. How she wished to be married to him. If only they could. She leaned into his touch and rested her forehead against his chest, feeling his pulse and hearing the beating of his heart right underneath her ear. But she could enjoy them as long as she could.

"I hoped Wes would convince you to see me. I was hoping I could have a moment alone with you away from the other ladies," he murmured as he buried his face in her hair.

"I needed to be away from court and have a moment of peace."

"I heard from Wes that Giriko had been bothering you. You know if he's threatening you France can take care of him."

"Trust me, I have more problems than the Englishmen."

"What do you mean?"

She might as well open up. If there was one Frenchman she could trust, it was Soul. He would listen to her. He might help their situation. As difficult as their situation was, she knew she ought to throw in the towel and walk away from their engagement, but she still wanted to cling onto _them_. She cared for him. She wanted to marry him more than anybody in the world. The situation was out of her hands, but maybe Soul could do something about it.

She pulled away from his arms and stared into his eyes with seriousness. "You have to promise you will listen to what I have to say."

"Yes of course."

She paused. "I don't think the Englishmen were behind the assassination attempts on me."

"Then who do you think?"

"Your parents," she breathed.

His eyes fluttered madly as he titled his head, trying to comprehend the situation. "M-my parents— but _why?_ "

"The situation was so… off. There is no way an assassin could get that close to me without some help from the inside who had the power to move guards like that. Queen Kathrine was also very eager to dispose of the assassin as soon as he was caught without any proper questioning of who paid him. King Alistair was also very quick to agree of the assassin's execution. Not to forget I was almost poisoned and your mother is an expert in the arts of poison."

"Yes, it was odd but— _why_ would my parents do something like that?"

"I think they don't want us to wed."

He looked even more confused for every word she said. He pulled away from her and held his hands up high. "This is ridiculous. It's our parents who made the alliance. There's no reason why they would want to back out _now_."

"No, be reasonable!" Maka exclaimed. "If your parents wanted us wed, our wedding would've already happened. Don't you think it is strange how your father didn't give us a reason why he couldn't set a date now _or_ how the assassination attempts just happened to be around that period?" Maka stepped forward and she grabbed his shoulder. "Your parents are trying to get rid of me so they can break the alliance without turning their back on Scotland. Can't you see they are doing all of this to maintain _France's_ reputation?"

"No." he shook his head madly, his bangs caressing his cheeks. "Maka, you are accusing them for attempt at _regicide_ just because they want to break an alliance. My mother wouldn't do something like that to you— she loves you like a daughter."

"And you can honestly say she treats me the same way she did when I was younger?" Her nails dug into his shoulders. "She won't even _look_ at me, let alone have a conversation with me."

"She's simply busy—"

"Busy with what?!" she yelled.

"I don't know! All I know is my parents weren't behind the assassinations and they do want us to marry eventually."

"This is the reason why I didn't want to tell you to begin with!" Maka screamed, backpedalling from him and her hands balled into fists, shaking with the anger making her blood boil. "I knew you would take their side. I knew telling you would do no good. I've a target on my back and _your parents_ want me dead. Every day I spend here is another day closer to my own death."

"They aren't trying to kill you."

"Do you have proof?"

"No, but—"

"Exactly." She hugged herself and she bit her lower lip. "This is not easy for me. Believe me, I wish it was the Englishmen who were behind the assassination attempts, but I _know_ it weren't because I know their style. At least then I could handle it better."

"Of course you can handle this. We will catch the one behind this—"

"How? Your parents executed the assassin before we could even question him. Your mother was also very quick with disposing of the servant. There is no way we can track down who it was," Maka sighed and she ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, but I know your parents were behind this and I _can't_ handle having the Englishmen and French court after me."

He took a step toward her. "… what are you trying to say?"

She took a breath of courage before she exhaled slowly. "What I'm trying to say is I am the sovereign of Scotland. I am the only one she has. I need to be alive and wed a king. I can't compromise my safety in order to chase a man I want to marry. I will have to leave and find a different king to wed."

He went silent. His eyes were left wide and his mouth slightly ajar, it was as if he had turned to stone by her words. "… you'll leave me?" he asked quietly.

"I will have to."

"… but what about us?"

"Love is a luxury I can't afford." Her hand tightened on her skirt, feeling her heart tragically pulling in her chest and her eyes stinging.

He closed the space between them, throwing his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. A gasp left her mouth at the sudden tight hug and his quivering body pressed against hers.

"I-I don't want you to leave," he sobbed and his tears soaked her hair. "I-I adore you."

"I don't want to leave either," she whispered and held him close to her. "But I have to think about my country. I need a king and a country to support Scotland, not to kill me."

"I-if it is as you say, and I fix it, will you stay?"

"Of course I will." She angled her face and she kissed his jaw right by his ear. "There is no other man I would rather rule with."

He pulled away and he wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"You don't have to apologize, it's hard for me too."

He nodded, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "Give me one day. If your theory is correct, I will make sure my parents won't object to our union anymore."

"Okay. One day. Do your best."


	4. Chapter 4

**Picking up the Pieces**

Soul's heart speeded in his chest, banging against his ribcage as if it would burst through. He cared for Maka a lot and he wanted to marry her really badly, but if her theory was correct, he didn't know what to feel. He cared for his mother too. She had cared for him diligently when he was a child. His mother took her job as parent very seriously and took on raising him herself. She breastfed him when he was a baby. She taught him how to walk and she was always there. He was close to his mother, but he adored Maka. There was nothing more he wanted than to marry her.

If Maka's theory was correct, he would lose one of them.

He inhaled loudly before he rounded the corner. He stormed toward his mother's chamber and her two personal guards secured her chamber like usual. He came to a stop in front of them.

"I am here to see my mother. It's urgent," he stated.

The guard opened up the door and announced Soul's arrival. He entered and found his mother behind her desk with a variety of herbs and flowers on the desk. Some might think she was perfecting a perfume, but to him, he knew she was working on a poison. Not a good sign.

"Soul, what I pleasant surprise." She rose from behind her desk and greeted her son with a tight embrace and a kiss on his cheeks. "I was expecting you to be busy entertaining our guests. Weren't you supposed to have an archery tournament today?"

"There is a matter I have to discuss with you first," he informed and pulled away from his mother's warm hug which had always seemed to take away all of his troubles.

"Of course, my child." She held his shoulders and guided him to her couch and took a seat. "So, have you met any pleasant women? Lady Anya Hepburn seemed very agreeable and she certainly was after your favour."

Ah. Lady Anya. The bold lady who did not need an introduction, but went up to him and introduced herself and asked for a dance, which he had respectfully declined in favour of searching for the one person he wanted to see. As hard as he had tried to search for her within the ball room, he could not find her with all the women wanting to converse with him and he had sent his brother to try and find her.

"I am an engaged man, mother."

Her eyes softened and she cupped his face. "You are sweet. If only your father could've such a kind heart."

He grabbed her hand and removed it. "What I don't understand is why all these women are here?"

Kathrine raised her eyebrow at her son quizzically. "The upcoming masquerade ball, of course. The ladies are coming from important noble families and it would be very rude of us not to invite them."

"Mother…" Soul breathed out and he ran his hand through his hair. "We _never_ have this many female guests who just happens to be of age to wed."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is: I care about Maka and I really do want to marry her, but Maka is worried about a pattern starting to form."

"What pattern?" Kathrine sternly asked.

"The fact father won't set a wedding date for us. The fact an assassin managed to get that close to her in the middle of court or how you and father swept it under the rug like it was nothing without questioning the assassin. Oh, and how _another_ attempt on her life took place only two days ago and the servant received the same treatment."

"She suspects _we_ had anything to do with it?" she sneered.

"She's _afraid_ ," Soul stated. "She thinks she does not only have the Englishmen she has to look out for, but you too. She fears if she stays here, she will end up dead."

"Is she leaving?" Kathrine's voice rose as if she had gained new hope, as if she was a dying woman in a desert who had just laid their eyes on water. Her voice carried so much hope, far more hope than her message should've held.

Soul had opened his mouth to respond, when the realization struck him. His eyes widened and he repelled from her on the couch.

"It was you."

"I— you are silly—"

"You need to stop this." Soul growled and raised an accusatory finger at her. "You won't lay a hand on her."

"Is the pull really that strong?" Kathrine pleaded as she reached toward her son who backed away from her touch.

"Yes!" Soul exclaimed. "I love her."

The words left his lips so easily. Writing it down in his letters in Maka's absence had been easy. He ardently cared for her on such a deep level, but he could never admit it to her face. Every time he looked into her emerald eyes sparkling brighter than the finest jewellery, his being was consumed by flames. When he admired her from afar and she would suddenly turn around and their eyes would lock, his knees grew weak and his heart tugged to be closer to her; forever be in her favour and holding the one title he wanted more than king, Maka's husband.

He loved her. He genuinely loved her and now when he had said it once, he wanted to say it to her. Those three sweet words that describe his feelings perfectly had always lived within him.

From the moment Maka arrived at French court for the first time when they were six years. He loved her when he hung out with Black*Star and threw apples on her to try and gain her attention which only pushed her away to his surprise and dismay. Black*Star had promised it would work and it hadn't. He loved her when he desperately tried to make amends with her by treating her with compassion and warmth his brother had advised him to do if he wanted her friendship. He loved her when they found themselves under the night sky searching for fireflies. He loved her when he prefer watching her diligently study while he neglected his own. His love for her was overflowing when it was time for her to hide in the convent and he kissed her. His love for the Queen of Scots was flared when he laid his eyes on her again after so many years apart.

All this time he had loved her dearly and he loved her with such a passion he forsake all others for her. There was only one woman he had in mind to wed, and if his mother would drive her away, he would never marry anyone. Maka was the only one and if he couldn't be with her, he would rule alone.

"I love her," he whispered again, enjoying the sound and the tingling sensation in his fingers. "I want to marry her and I don't understand why you and father would try to get rid of her like this."

Kathrine opened her mouth before she closed it. "She is not a good match for you."

"It was _you_ who arranged our engagement!" Soul sneered. "She was good enough then and she is good enough now. Stop your lies or I swear I will reject the crown and the family and run away with Maka."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? I can tell Maka and we can be on the first boat to Scotland this afternoon."

"If you did you would rattle the line of succession and you would be nothing more than a mere peasant."

"Then I will rattle the line of succession and put France in jeopardy," Soul growled. "If I have to give up my birth right and family to be with her, I will do it within a heartbeat. I don't care if I can only be her royal servant or her secret lover. As long as I am around her, it is enough for me."

"You wouldn't do that to your family— to _France_."

"Maka _is_ my family. My allegiance is with her and has been ever since we met. I will be with her and we're going to leave France so we can be together and—"

"No." Kathrine grabbed his wrist. "Don't do this."

"Give me a reason not to."

Kathrine's lips tightened. "… the only reason we arranged the marriage between you and Maka is because your father wants power and an alliance against England, but the situation in Scotland has gotten far worse than we thought. If you would marry Maka, her country would weight France down and drain our resources."

"Then we help them! We are alliances. They would've helped us if the tables were turned."

"Help them?" Kathrine snorted. "The Englishmen are by their boarders and Scotland needs men, men we don't have to spare. We're already spreading our forces too thin on all battlefronts. Scotland has only one front to protect which they have to protect for themselves."

"That's heartless," Soul barked. "We're talking about _Maka's_ country!"

"And you are too attached to Maka to see reason." Kathrine went up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "You need to let go of her. When it's time for you to wear the crown Scotland will be your demise."

"No it won't." Soul ripped her hands off him. "I love Maka and I'm going to marry her. You will stop with your attempts on her life and _support_ our union because I know the fondness you held for her when she was young is still there within you."

"My fondness for her disappeared once Scotland was tying a noose around your neck."

"You don't know that." His hand was drawn to the handle of his sword, letting his hand rest on the golden handle he never thought he would use to threaten his mother. "And if I find out there is another attempt on her well-being of any kind, I will blame you for it and Maka and I will leave France." He turned on his heel and started heading toward the door.

"I am doing all of this for you, why won't you see it?" she exclaimed and Soul stopped right at the door, looking over his shoulder.

"All I'm seeing is you're threatening the love of my life." He exited her room.

…

Maka grabbed an arrow from the stand and loaded her bow. She raised her weapon and she aimed toward the target. Her hand released the arrow and it went soaring, hitting the target right in the middle.

She had not lost her touch.

It was a skill she needed now when threats on her life seemed to become a new normal. When the third attempt on her life would come, she would be ready. If she had to leave the country, she was sure the third attempt would be just around the corner. Then she would be ready and this time, she would not let the queen or king hide behind a puppet they used to kill her. If they wanted her dead, the alliance was off, and she would drag it out to the light so everybody could see. Only in the light of the news, other potential alliances would come forward with offers of matrimony.

She loaded the bow and aimed at the target, letting the arrow fly and it hit the middle of the target once again.

"Your archery is impeccable," Wes called as he approached her on the lonely archery field. "I wished a fraction of the French forces had the same talent as you."

"A royal needs a set of skills to be able to protect herself," she easily answered and loaded her bow, aiming at the target, imagining Queen Kathrine standing in front of the target. Her treachery heart was her arrow aimed at. "Who wears the crown will always have enemies, and those enemies do not care about your gender." She released the arrow and it hit Queen Kathrine straight in her heart.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Wes apologized. "I simply mean your skills are admirable. Are you going to participate in the archery contest this afternoon? I would surely enjoy seeing you wipe the floor with Giriko and Soul."

A smile spread on her face and she afforded a short laugh. "Is it not considered treason if you cheer for anybody else than your brother?"

He chuckled as he grabbed a bow for himself and an arrow. "Not when I cheer for his fiancé. You are after all the future Queen of France."

She went silent.

As the situation was now, she would be no Queen of France, not even have any ties to France at all other than her deep affection for the heritor of the French crown.

"With all the ladies present at court with dowries that could rival my own, do you think they really want me to wed Soul?" Maka asked as she grabbed another arrow, her fingers caressing the feathers as she loaded the arrow.

"Of course they do. Scotland and France have had an alliance for years and we all know my father wants power and land more than anything. No money could make up for the fact he could get his hands on Scotland with one simple marriage." Wes released his arrow and the arrow hit close to bull's eye, but not quite. "Besides, once he witnesses your excellent archery, he will have to set the date and take you out for a day of hunting."

Maka blew a raspberry. "But if your father was of that nature, how come he hasn't set the date?"

"Preparations for the wedding or diplomacy." Wes shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed another arrow. "Who knows what policies or plots they have in their heads. That's why I don't want a title or get involved with it. I don't know how you or my family manages it."

"It's not an easy task." Maka lowered her bow and she faced him. "Believe me, I wished my parents had a son before me so I could've been free to wed the man I love without it being a political move. I would've wanted that freedom more than anything." she sighed heavily and she put away her bow. "But I have been dealt these cards and I will have to do the best as I can for Scotland because I am her only ruler. If I can't take care of her, the Scottish monarchy will fall and be replaced with a government. She needs me and I will do everything I can in order to protect her from any threat."

"When you put it like that, it sounds like a true blessing."

"A blessing indeed, it is." She respectfully lowered her head. "And if you excuse me, I will have to find my ladies."

"But aren't you interested in what Soul is doing?"

She halted in her step, turning toward Wes. "I'm listening."

"He was quite stressed this morning, he told me he wanted me to remain by your side and assure your safety while he would have a conversation with his mother."

Her breath was lost and her eyes widened at the news.

She wasn't sure his words held any weight. It had been a very painful moment for both of them and she feared his words were only spoken to lick their wounds. He… he meant it and he went to his mother to confront her about her theory. It would determine if she could stay in France and wed him.

A sense of relief washed over her. "I need to see him."

"I will show you to him."

She followed him. Soul had informed Wes of a place where they could meet, away from the probing eyes of the ladies threatening her position at French court. She wasn't surprised when Wes took her to the tower where her old quarters were, where they first kissed. Worry rooted in her core when she saw Soul through the cracked open door standing by the window with concern in his eyes.

"Soul…" she whispered as she pushed the door open. His head whipped toward her and hurt ached her heart when she saw tears brimming in his eyes.

"… you were right," he whispered and his gaze lowered to his hands fiddling the hem of his sleeve.

She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and held onto her for dear life. "I take no pride in this."

"I still cannot believe she would do that," he murmured. "She _knows_ how I feel about you and trying to— I thought she cared more about me than that."

"I believe she cares about you, it's me she does not approve."

"But _I_ do," he sobbed.

She ran her hand through his hair and petted his neck as she held him in her arms. Comfortingly she planted a kiss on his temple.

"I told her if she valued me as a son, she would no longer threat your security." He pulled away from her and he blinked away his tears. "You are safe. You don't have to leave anymore."

"But what about your father? We need a date," she asked cautiously as she held his hands in hers.

"I have requested a private audience with my mother and father after the archery tournament. Together we will ask them for our wedding date. My mother will no longer stand in our way."

A smile spread on her face and she cupped his cheek. "Thank you. For all you have done."

"We are engaged. I'm your partner and I will always have your side."

She rose on her feet and planted a sweet kiss.

"Now if you're finished, you might want to fill me in on what's going on." Wes asked as he leaned against the door frame.

…

Out of all people Soul had to fall in love with, it had to be his _fiancée_. Out of all the people who would cause her son's death, it had to be Maka Albarn the Queen of Scotland. Kathrine wished for her son's happiness, there was nothing more she wanted than to see her son happily married to a woman he loves, but his life weighted heavier than his happiness.

She cursed Maka for deducting she was behind the poisoned wine. She cursed for turning her son against her and now if she tried to compromise their union, Soul would resent her. He wouldn't care if he had proof or not, he would accuse her all the same and turn against her. She could not have her son run off to Scotland and abandon the crown.

Merely looking at her made her stomach turn in despise for her.

It made it all worse as she kept on advancing and advancing and advancing in the archery tournament. It went to the point she started thinking she would actually _win_. If so, she could've used this moment to poison the victory rose with a slow poison that would've slowly killed her. Of course Soul would instantly accuse her of her decreasing health and he would disown her.

Oh if there was only a way!

Queen Maka once again hit the bull's eye and the audience applauded, gaining another point against her opponent the English Ambassador. My, oh my, oh my. Such an exciting match between England and Scotland and it seemed like Scotland would win to Giriko's dismay.

But she would not win against Soul in the final.

If he did not feel like throwing away his victory to please his fiancée, which he would probably do.

Queen Maka hit the bull's eye and won her match against the English Ambassador who threw his bow on the ground. The final had arrived and Soul entered the fields with his bow.

Eibon inhaled loudly from behind her.

She recognized the sound all too well. The sound of the sudden vision he got. She turned her head slightly. "What did you see?"

"Queen Maka… and Prince Soul," he whispered back.

"What about them?"

"Prince Soul…" he whispered. "He's no longer going to die. But Queen Maka will. By an arrow. But… he will willingly follow her into her grave."

Queen Kathrine's lips tightened as she inhaled deeply.

…

"You made it too easy for me," Maka grinned as she held the victory red rose in her hand. "I thought you were trained by the finest masters of archery, far superior masters than the nun who knew the basics of archery."

Soul chuckled heartily. "For your information, I did try my very hardest. All my opponents up until you threw away their chance at victory in fear of angering the king." He brushed her shoulder with his. "But I guess you do not fear the King of France."

Maka blew a raspberry. "Why would I fear him? Now when you have warned your mother, there is nothing to fear. Besides one day he will become my in-law." A smile spread on her face and she gently caressed his hand. "And I have you by my side."

"You will always have it."

Her cheeks flushed and she allowed her pinkie to entwine with his.

"Prince Soul!"

Oh death she wanted to wring the girl's neck.

They turned around to find the one bold girl: Anya Hepburn. She tilted her head cutely and looked at Soul with such a gaze that had her stomach turning.

"You will have to excuse us, we have a private audience with the king and queen." Soul bowed his head respectfully to Anya. Soul boldly wrapped his arm around Maka's waist and he led her toward the throne room. "Besides, I can't have my fiancée go envious because of a lady who has no claim on me or interest on my part," Soul whispered into her ear.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes, and it's understandable. I would be bothered too if someone tried to lay a claim on you."

"But I trust you. I know where your heart lies and I shouldn't be bothered." Maka said.

"And I trust you too, but being bothered or concerned only shows you care and treasure me. It is quite flattering." His thumb gently caressed her spine. "But I would rather not see this bitter feeling within you. It may momentarily flatter me, but I would rather not you feel such a bitter feeling."

"The same goes for you."

They arrived to the throne room and to their comfort, the heavy wooden doors closed behind them, leaving them alone with the King and Queen of France. King Alistair and Queen Kathrine sat on their throne with their heads held high.

"Well? What causes this private audience?" King Alistair spoke.

"You know why," Soul said, grabbing Maka's hand and entwined their fingers now when no guards or servants could witness their intimacy. "We want a wedding date."

King Alistair rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"We want to marry each other and you are preventing it." Maka spoke with strength. "You are holding it off and you know not announcing a wedding date between Soul and I will only weaken France in the eyes of the enemy."

King Alistair slowly lowered his hand he had rested his chin in boredom, now dedicating his full attention toward her.

"I am aware like you are aware the Scottish and French alliance has kept foes at bay and now with the blatant absence of a wedding date, our enemies are noticing. I would not be surprised if the Englishmen started pushing the battlefront at Calais or the Englishmen started making an alliance with Navarre." Maka threw the words like knives at the royalties on their thrones. To her surprise, King Alistair broke out laughing.

"Ah, Queen Maka," he laughed heartily with a smile on his lips. "You are more intelligent than I thought."

"Since this is so amusing, then humour me this. You want Scotland as your alliance. If you did not, you would've broken off the engagement. Tell me why you are showing the world the fragile alliance between Scotland and France. What are you gaining from this waiting?"

"My, my, so feisty." King Alistair stood up from his throne, jaw paralleled with the floor as he superiorly stared her down. "You are going to need it if you are going to go head-to-head against England."

"England?" Soul questioned.

"Yes I have been putting off the wedding intentionally," King Alistair confessed. "I was waiting for England to make their move."

"What are you talking about?" Queen Kathrine now turned toward her husband, leaving Maka confused as well over the surprise in her tone. There had always been an asymmetry in their ruling, but she thought Queen Kathrine was somewhat informed on their situation.

"We all know the Queen of England is ill and soon, she will have to name her successor. Her choices are between her bastard daughter Arachne who is a protestant or you, Queen of Scots."

"Me?" Maka asked baffled.

"Arachne is a bastard and a protestant, but you, you are a catholic and you have a claim to the English throne by blood." King Alistair informed with superiority in his air. "You are the logical choice for England. You are a catholic and related to the Queen of England by blood. The English throne is your birth right."

It clicked for her.

All this time when her engagement to Soul was announced when they were simply toddlers, it was all for England. King Alistair took her claim to the English throne in account and all this time, they weren't protecting her from the Englishmen simply because she would be the future Queen of France, but because King Alistair saw it was his chance to get his hands on two countries in one marriage _and_ crush the major enemy to France.

"You want me to lay a claim on England, don't you?" Maka spoke.

"That is my term. Agree and I will have the wedding at the end of the month."

"Father that is too dangerous!" Soul yelled. "She would declare herself as an enemy to England for life."

"She is already a threat to the Englishmen. It's not going to change anything." King Alistair waved it away.

"You are out of your mind!" Queen Kathrine screamed at her husband to Maka's surprise. "If Maka lays a claim on England and they choose Arachne as her successor France would permanently become England's foe and they would surely do everything in their power to crush us. Is that the legacy you want to leave behind to your son when he bears the crown?!"

"The only thing I'm leaving behind is three kingdoms for you to rule! I'm leaving you a French empire to rule at your disposal." King Alistair screamed.

"I do not want to put France in danger!" Soul yelled back as his hand on Maka's tightened. "All I want to rule is France with Maka by my side. I do not want war, I want _peace_."

"And so do I. I do not wish to anger England any further. I have no desire to lay any claim on England." Maka backed him up.

King Alistair smirked as he took a seat on his throne again. "You think there is a choice? This is no choice. You have to lay your claim on England."

"And I refuse."

"Then France will break the alliance and you will not marry my son. Scotland will become an enemy to France and you will no longer have to worry only about England."

"You are threatening her with _war?_ " Soul exclaimed. "Father this alliance has been set for years. You can't simply tear it up because of England."

"This alliance was always set for England!" He banged his fist on the wooden armrest of his throne. "I want England and she will give England to me." King Alistair straightened his neck. "I expect you will comply by the night of the masquerade ball."


	5. Chapter 5

**Touch**

"What do you mean my son will follow her into the grave?" Queen Kathrine scorned at Eibon in his quarters at the castle.

"Exactly what I said. I can see Maka's death. She dies because of an arrow and then… it is unclear but I can see Soul's life ending because of her death."

"Oh lord…" Queen Kathrine sighed as placed her hand upon her chest. "First he will die because of their union, now he will die because the love of his life dies. This prevents me from laying a hand on her," she murmured. "Did you see who killed Maka?"

"No, your majesty. All I see is the arrow striking her right in the heart."

She could only laugh at the irony of the situation. She had tried to poison her and now there was someone else trying to have her head, which she was not surprised. Someone tried to have her assassinated and she had no objections helping the real culprit get away. Now, she would have to protect Maka in order to save her own son from himself.

"What is it that changed this? Any of your past prophesies never did _this_ before."

"I do not know, your majesty. But it seems fate itself is unsure of their fate. It seems they want that one arrow to define their future."

"Great." Kathrine turned on her heel. "I will simply have to make sure no arrows are present under any circumstances."

…

Maka slipped inside of Soul's bed chamber and silently closed the door behind her. Soul sat on his couch and exhaled with relief the moment his eyes laid on her.

"Were you seen?" Soul asked.

She shook her head, approaching Soul slowly. He stood up and their hands entwined and they both took a seat on the comfortable silk of the coach.

After the private audience, there simply wasn't any moment for them to talk about it in peace. Before and after the archery tournament, Soul had dedicated his full attention to her and now the ladies living in the castle were hungering for Soul's favour. Ladies were around every corner and begged to have a moment to converse with him. They had to wait until night fell and the castle fell silent before they could talk in peace. Maka knew the castle like the back of her hand and she had always been better at sneaking around the castle undetected, it was much easier for her to sneak inside of Soul's bed chamber, especially since he dismissed his guards usually guarding his door.

"What are we going to do about claiming England?" Soul finally asked.

"Your father does not exactly give us any choice. If I don't do it, he is essentially declaring France Scotland's enemy, knowing Scotland can barely keep the English off our land," Maka murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course you always have a choice. Claiming England isn't an easy task. You would publicly announce yourself as England's greatest threat. Simply because of your legitimate right to the throne frightens the Englishmen already. Think what they will do if you publicly claim the throne."

Maka sighed heavily as she buried her face in his neck, enjoying his scent of earth, salt and sun. "I'm already the enemy of England. They had tried to kill me my entire life. Not even hiding in the convent kept me safe from them. They won't stop under any circumstances."

"What if you sent the Queen of England a letter offering peace in exchange for vanquishing your claim on the English throne?"

"Your father would become my new enemy. Besides the Queen of England would never agree. My mother has already tried and she refused."

"But isn't there anything we could use as leverage to push through the peace without you laying a claim on the throne?"

Maka blew a raspberry. "If I had I would've already used it."

"But there got to be a way. Laying a claim on a throne is dangerous."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not a way I know of. If there was such a way, it would still anger your father and he would find a reason to have my head."

"Except…" Soul straightened his back, arousing Maka from her comfortable seat against Soul. He turned toward her, eyes glimmering with hope. "My father does not have to know."

Maka raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

A smirk grew on his face. "I think we should deceive him."

"Deceive him? That's treason! He would have my head—"

"He wouldn't dare. He is well aware you are his only means on gaining England. He wouldn't burn that bridge that quickly" His hand on her tightened. "It's not like you would have to publicly lay your claim on England immediately. He would want you to wait for the right moment. The moment Queen of England dies, he will want you to stake your claim. In the meantime, who knows what could happen. My father could die of an illness or something. Then you wouldn't have to claim England."

"Yes, but won't you pressure me to lay my claim?"

"Of course not if that is not what you want." He stared deeply in her eyes. "I am on your side. I will never pressure you to do something so dangerous. But if it was your genuine wish to rule England also, I will stand by your side."

A smile spread on her face and all she could do was squeeze his hand. "You know what this means. We will deceive the king— your father. Can you really do that?"

"I will absolutely do it." Soul leaned toward her and rested his forehead against hers. "It will give us all we want. Our wedding. A strong alliance for both of our countries. Not to forget, we will always be together and rule France and Scotland together."

Her heart rushed in her chest and she couldn't help but to smile wider.

The solution. They had finally found it. All they had to do was agree to the terms and then they could come up with something later so she would never have to claim the throne. They would get married and be together forever. Then nothing could separate them. They were set for life.

Her hands slipped from his and she fisted his shirt. "We will always be together, won't we?"

"We will."

They tilted their heads and shyly their mouths touched. Gently she tugged at his shirt and he shifted, closing the space between them and their chests tightly pressed together. Her hands climbed up his neck and her fingers entangled with his wild locks. His thumbs caressed her waist as slowly he laid her down on the couch.

Maka pulled away from their kiss, gasping for air and immediately his lips started peppering sweet kisses on her neck.

"Oh Soul…" she whispered. "We really are going to be together. Be wed, I mean."

"We are," he murmured as his lips planted kiss after kiss on her delicate neck. "We will truly be together forever."

"This is it… we will make love, won't we?" she sobbed as he dragged his lips deliciously against her sensitive skin.

"Only if you want to." Soul pulled away from her neck, gazing into her eyes with such warmth and gentleness. "We can wait for the consummation ceremony if you would like."

She shook her head and cupped his cheek, running her thumb over his cheekbone. "No. I don't want perverted old men watching me trying to handle it for the first time. I have heard it can hurt the first time."

"You have nothing to worry about. Wes has been chasing skirts when he stays in Paris from time to time. He told me taking it slow and caring for your partner will make the whole process easier."

"Have you tried it out?"

Soul snorted and laughed heartily, gently caressing her side. "I'm as new as you are on this."

Her eyes fluttered. "Really?"

"Yes. Since you have to give me your virtue, then I want to do the same."

She couldn't help but to smile, her heart touched by his sweet words and gesture. "That's sweet of you."

"It's simple curtesy. I don't want you to feel like you are my property and you are trapped in our marriage to dedicate yourself only to me while in the eyes of the other, I can go outside of our marriage without any repercussion. That is not fair and I want you to feel special because you are to me. We are partners in this."

His devotion and affection touched her deeper than she thought his speech would. He cared for her like no other man could. He was devoted to her. Only her. It would always be them and their love and nobody could change that.

Taken with her own affection, she gently tugged at his neck and kissed him. He accepted her touch as she started to gently tug at his shirt. He pulled away and took off his shirt, discarding it on the floor. Maka turned around and exposed the strings of her dress.

"You are my partner in everything and even if it was acceptable for women to go outside of the marriage, I wouldn't want to. I care more deeply about you than I ever thought I could. You are the only one for me."

Soul leaned forward and started to kiss her shoulder as he pulled at the strings of her dress.

…

The sun shone inside of the bed chamber through the windows. Soul's fingers gently caressed her bicep and left goose bumps in its wake. She smiled gently toward Soul as her hand rested on his chest.

"This is really it," Maka whispered as she rubbed his chest. "It's us forever."

"It is." He squeezed her hand and brought it to her lips, tenderly kissing her knuckles. "Are you happy?"

"Of course. It's just… A couple of days ago I didn't think we could be together, but here we are at last."

"At last indeed." He smirked wide as he heaved himself up on his arms. "We might as well be married now. Or better: pregnant."

Maka playfully swatted his arm. "Oh please. Two times is _not_ enough to get pregnant."

"You know what they say, it only takes one time. But if you want, we can turn the two into three." He wiggled his eyebrows as he started to lean toward her.

"As much as I would love that, it is morning and soon servants will come storming inside of your room." She caressed his shoulders as he leaned over her. "Besides, I have to return to my room before my ladies discover I'm gone."

"They'll simply think you are already up and about doing your usual queen duties." He came closer and rested his forehead against hers. "Five minutes. Five more minutes with you."

"That's what you said ten minutes before," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And you fell for it then. Can you fall for it again?"

"This is the last time I will fall for it," she giggled as she closed the space between them. He kissed her breath away as his equally naked chest pressed against hers.

She secretively wished she was pregnant. It would certainly speed up the wedding and then the king and queen couldn't object. They were engaged and if a child was in the picture, Soul's _heir_ to the throne, not even her claim on the English throne would matter. All they would care about was she was carrying the future Crown Prince. The uncertainty would be lost and Soul and she would start building their beautiful family.

Gently she parted her legs in favour of hugging his hips to the sound of the door opening.

They catapulted from each other and Maka threw the blanket over her face.

"Get out!" Soul yelled. "Get out and don't come back for an hour!"

The door closed and once they were all alone again, she pulled the covers from her face. "That was too close."

"No kidding." A childish grin grew on his face as his hand snaked under the covers, touching her thigh. "But now we have another hour for ourselves," he almost sang.

"We don't," she sighed with defeat as she steered his hand away from further advances. "I need to go. Tonight is the masquerade ball and I need to get ready. Not to forget we will have to give the king our promise we will claim England."

"Of course." He kissed her temple. "But perhaps tonight you could sneak inside of my bed chambers again?"

She rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed. "Oh lord. I have opened up Pandora's box."

"Don't act like you are innocent either. You certainly were ready for another love making session if it wasn't for the servants ruining our moment."

She certainly was. She no longer had her virtue. There was now only one king she could marry, only one _man_ she possibly could marry. They had taken the risk and given themselves to each other. The marriage between them had to take place or if this news got out to the other royalties, she would be ruined. She could no longer marry any kings or princes. It was risky of her, but she cared for Soul. Their wedding was within a soon future and now with the terms they would agree to, they were essentially married. She had given Soul herself in the most intimate way possible and she didn't regret a second of it.

"Oh hush. Yesterday it was _you_ who barely wanted to stop."

"At least I am honest with it."

She rolled her eyes as she got dressed in her dress. "Just get up. I need your help with the corset."

He threw the covers away and got up from bed. His feet sounded against the stone floor and he came to stand right behind her. He moved her long blonde hair away and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"What was it again? Did you want help taking it off?"

"Soul," she sternly said.

"Kidding. I was just kidding." She felt the corset tightening around her midsection as he pulled on the strings. "If only we were married, we would've the excuse to stay in bed all day."

"Even royals have duties other than producing heirs."

"But as a husband I have my duty to show my wife how much I love her."

The word slipped out of his lips as if it was second nature. She spun around and looked into his eyes. "You love me?"

"Of course I do," he whispered, taking her hands in his. "I love you very much."

She had read in his letters how he loved her, she knew he adored her, but hearing the words spoken hit her like a fresh warm wind enveloping her in the sweet sensation of warmth. A large smile broke out and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly

"You love me," she whispered in his ear.

"I was planning on telling you at the ball, but it slipped out."

She pulled away from him and rested her forehead against his. "You love me."

"I do love you."

She cupped his cheek and kissed him.

…

"And where were you this night and morning?" Liz smirked wide at Maka when she entered her quarters. Her ladies were already dressed and waited for her, mercifully alone from the probing eyes of the servants.

"You must've caught my absence when I took a nightly walk. I wished to see the fireflies," she excused herself as she went passed her ladies to her wardrobe.

"You're lying," Liz almost song from joy. "We waited for you for hours, we fell asleep in your bed and even when sun dawned, you still were not here."

"And we think we can guess where you were," Tsubaki pitched in.

"And his name starts with an S," Patty sang as she twirled around, skirt kissing the floor.

"Now tell us! What did you two do?" Liz asked as she took a seat on the couch beside the wardrobe.

Maka faced her ladies. "This conversation does not leave this room. This is of upmost secrecy, you understand?"

"Of course!" They all exclaimed.

A smile spread on her face. "We made love."

"I knew you did!" Liz squealed and jumped from her seat in joy. "I knew you would after we saw how closely you interacted after you won the archery tournament. The other ladies saw and how eager they were to try to sink their claws into him."

Patty sighed happily as she threw herself in her bed. "The way he looks at you makes everybody believe in true love."

"Has he confessed his love for you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course he has. Otherwise how could they make love without love?" Liz said.

Maka cleared her throat politely and her ladies grew silent. "Yes, he has informed me of his love for me and what Soul and I do in bed will remain between us."

"Come on!" Patty moaned. "At least you have to tell us if it hurt or if he diligently took care of your needs."

"You do not have to worry. He was a gentleman." Maka spun on her feet and she gazed at her wardrobe. "And now, we will have to choose something fitting for the masquerade ball. I'm intending to dress like a huntress and style it with a bow."

"Oh, a huntress?" Liz cooed. "Let me guess, Soul will dress as your trusty hound."

Maka rolled her eyes. "Liz, could you please fetch me my boots and my dagger. Patty, I need you to get hold of some arrows I can stock in my boots for safe keeping."

"Of course." They scattered and left was Tsubaki.

"Wasn't the situation between the king and queen resolved? Why are you going to carry weapons on you?" Tsubaki questioned as she joined her by her side to gaze at different dresses in her wardrobe.

"We might've Kathrine under control for now and the wedding date essentially set, but French court is treacherous and I would rather be prepared for the unexpected," Maka sighed. "If I hadn't noticed the assassin in the water, I would've been killed and if I had accepted the wine, I would've died. I need to be more careful or I might not be as lucky the third time."

"Third time? Do you think you will face a third attempt on your life?"

"I do not think, my dear Tsubaki, I _know_. I will always have enemies and the king and queen might be agreeable at the moment, but that still leaves many foes who would love to have my head." Maka retrieved a dress from the wardrobe. A green dress with emeralds embroidered into the silk fabric looking more like vines than anything else.

"Oh no, not that dress won't do." Tsubaki took the dress from her. "You will wear a bow to your outfit, let's make it shine and make you a true royal huntress."


	6. Chapter 6

**Complementary**

Tsubaki was amazing when it came to creating a statement. Once Patty and Liz had fetched everything she needed, something that proved to be _very_ difficult for some reason all the weapons were being stored away, in particular arrows. Tsubaki was put to work to create something that was nothing less than breath-taking. An outfit that was surely fit for a queen who would finally receive her wedding date with her beloved.

Tsubaki made her look like a force of nature not to be reckoned with, rising above her enemies and with her bow, she would haunt every prey and slaughter them. A huntress who would get her wedding date.

Maka released a breath of nerves as she held the mast over her eyes. The trumpets went off to announce her royal arrival. She entered the room and all eyes were on her. Including the King and Queen of France seated on their thrones. Her eyes set on Soul who waited for her at the edge of the ball room only feet away from her. He excused himself from a group of ladies and he went up to her, bowing to her and offering his hand.

"You look very beautiful," he whispered as she took his hand and he planted a delicate kiss on her hand. "Like the first spring blossom."

"You are very handsome yourself. You look good as Saint Michael"

Indeed he looked good. Black armour with a red cross over it with a sword strapped to his side. Saint Michael who slayed Lucifer. Tonight, together they would end their struggle and finally be together. Perfect costume.

"Music! Music for the Queen of Scotland and Crown Prince of France." The musician called and the orchestra started playing a song.

A wide smile spread on Soul's face. "Finally I get a chance to dance with you."

"At last indeed."

Soul guided her to the dance floor and she lowered her mask. Their hands clasped and Soul led her to the soothing sound of the French music. A smile spread on her face as he gracefully led her through the dance, twirling her and holding her in his arms. In front of all the ladies who desired nothing more than to take her place. Finally, there was time to show everybody how strong they were. Together.

His hands slid on her arms, shoulders and back and his eyes would never abandon her gaze. His soft eyes stared into her very core just like they had yesterday when she laid in his bed. His love for her was ever present. In his eyes. His touch. In his very air. His love for her was radiating from him brighter than the sun.

"You are quite daring today," Maka whispered as he spun her into his arms, her back pressed against his chest and his breath on her neck.

"Not any bolder than I usually am." His lips feathered over her neck, a phantom of yesterday.

"Then what are you calling this?" The words barely left her mouth as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment to focus on his lips so near her neck.

"The same desire I kept hidden ever since you returned to court." He spun her out and collected her in his arms. "Now when we are close at gaining what we want, I can barely restrain my joy."

"Why not get what we want now?" Maka spoke as the music slowly came to an end, applauds rung in the ball room and she politely pulled away and held his hand.

"Lead the way, my queen," he grinned and squeezed her hand.

The festivities were unleashed and a new song started. Couples started to form and took their position on the dance floor. They pushed through and went to the royal couple. They both bowed before addressing them.

"Your majesties, we have come to inform you we agree to your terms for our union," Maka spoke.

The king smiled wide and nodded. "I knew you were an intelligent girl." He stood up from his seat and he gestured for them to join his side. "Musicians stop playing! I have an announcement to make!" King Alistair commanded and the music stopped and everybody's eyes were on him. "I am pleased to inform you my son Soul will wed Maka, Queen of Scotland, at the end of the month!"

Applauds echoed in the ball room and she caught eye of her Ladies in Waiting cheering for them and Wes's wide and pleased smile toward them.

It was sealed and declared.

They would be together.

Soul squeezed her hand and she looked to her side, facing his radiating face and his pleased smile.

She was happy. Happier than she had ever been. The alliance was settled and she was blessed to marry the love of her life. Her country would be set with France by her side, and so was her happiness with Soul right by her side.

She laughed happily as they swayed around the room. Her mask completely forgotten as they danced, they mingled just to dance some more. There was nothing more she enjoyed than to dance with her soon-to-be husband. It only was the beginning of what would prove to be a productive night.

She could not wait.

She rejoiced how the ladies who had arrived at court slowly decided to leave the ball room, knowing all too well they had no chance, they never had. It had always been her and Soul, and so it would always be. She had every reason to relax and be happy. She got everything she wanted, what she came to French court for. She finally managed to secure the alliance and she would receive aid for Scotland after their wedding _and_ she loved her groom. How lucky she had been. Love was a luxury for people like them, but somehow they had managed. When she was with him, his love warmed her and she felt safe with him. With him by his side, they could do anything. They would decide together and she would implement the laws, knowing very well Soul would rather let her handle the public speaking. They complimented each other in a way she never thought she would find in her groom.

She was the luckiest girl in France and Scotland.

There was no reason why she wouldn't be happy, she had gotten her wedding date and the love of her life, but yet there was something that was distracting her.

Something wasn't quite right. However much she tried to see passed it and enjoy herself for _one night_ , she simply couldn't seem to enjoy herself.

"What is it?" Soul questioned as he twirled her around.

"There is something that is not quite correct," she confessed.

"I know it is joyous about getting our date at last, but let's just enjoy this moment."

"No," Maka whispered as she kept on dancing.

Now when she started looking, there was something… out of place. Since the assassination attempts, she had grown very aware. She had let her ladies get information on all the servants and their working schedules, specializing in the guards since they failed to protect her the first time. A guard by the entrance, she did not recognize him and she knew all the guards faces. Her ladies hadn't reported of any new guards arriving at court.

And there was the fact _extra_ guards were visible outside in the corridor. There wasn't supposed to be any extra security outside of the ball room. Something was off and she didn't like it.

"I need you to trust me, but I need you to act normally," she whispered. "The guard situation. There are new faces and extra guards outside. As soon as the song ends, we will pretend to mingle with Wes."

"What? Do you think something is going on?" he questioned as worry started to show on his face.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I want to get to Wes and see if he could find something out about this."

"What do you think?"

Soul lifted her and spun her around just like the other dancing couples. "I do not know, all I know is this is not planned, this could be a planned attack on the castle."

"We need to talk to my father."

"No." Maka shook her head. "We can't act as if we're suspecting them. We need to remain calm."

Soul nodded. "Right."

As they kept on dancing to the song, she couldn't help but to notice the guests in costumes just happened to have a sword strapped at their sides. Too many weapons were present than normal. She was aware the noblemen often walked around with a sword at their hip, but at a masquerade ball where the sword would ruin the look, it was odd. All she wished was not all of them would wear masks so she could tell who the armed nobles were.

"A lot of the guests are armed too," Maka whispered in his ear.

"We're lucky the song will end any given moment now."

And they were lucky. The music ended and the couples applauded the musicians. Soul guided her off the floor and they tried to walk as calmly as they could toward Wes, however someone had a different idea.

"Maka, Soul, I give you my congratulations," Queen Kathrine suddenly approached them with an odd man she hadn't seen before by her side.

"Are you sure you are happy, mother?" Soul bitterly asked. "Last time you tried to have her killed. Twice."

"Yes we will have to talk about that but I suspect you too have noticed the…guard situation," she whispered the last part.

Maka's eyes widened slightly. "Is this planned or…?"

"I can assure you Alistair didn't plan the extra security." Queen Kathrine raised her goblet and took a sip of her wine. "It seems like someone is planning an attack on the castle."

"Then why haven't you called for the guards?" Soul sneered at his mother as quietly as he could.

"And summon the guards now? It would become a hostage situation and we can't have people dying when they are attending our party."

"But you were comfortable with having me killed when I am in your care."

"Well, about that." Queen Kathrine cleared her throat. "I only did plan _one_ attempt on your life."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. It was as if all the puzzle pieces fell into place from just one confession. One attempt on her life. It had to have been the poisoned wine. Poison was within her field and she didn't even let the king get involved in the aftermath, she disposed of the servant on her own. And if Kathrine was behind the poisoned attempt then the assassin… there was only one man— one _nation_ who could be behind it.

"The other attempt had to have been the Englishmen," Maka murmured.

It was the Englishmen! The English Ambassador! They had to be behind this. The guards weren't there before the announcement of their wedding at the end of the month. Now when their union was solidified, the threat to England had grown exponentially. This… this had to be their last attempt at disposing of her and killing the threat before they would wed.

"Correct," Queen Kathrine nodded. "I had one of my own ladies keeping an eye on the English and when Alistair informed you of the term you had to claim the English throne, the English Ambassador's goon stuck around outside of the throne room longer than usual. We can only assume he heard of the condition and has reported it."

It was as she thought. They would pluck her like a weed before she could enroot in French court and make their alliance solid.

"They are going to kill me tonight." The words barely left her lips.

Soul's hand squeezed hers. "No. We will solve this. We can create a diversion and escort you away from the castle."

"Lovely idea in thought, but it is not going to work. We can't have the Englishmen go hacking around in here and take people hostage. I assure you even if Maka got away, they would hold people hostage and want Maka as ransom," Queen Kathrine immediately shut the idea down.

It was no use. Whatever they would try to do, smuggle her out or hide her, the Englishmen would take hostages for ransom. The Englishmen had already gotten this close, it meant their own guards weren't in great shape. No. There had to be a way in order to get the Englishmen _out_ of the ballroom.

Her eyes widened with realization.

"Do you think you could get Wes out of the room to mobilize guards?" Maka questioned.

"Yes I supposed. As long as he does not get noticed by the Englishmen he could gather some. Why?" Queen Kathrine questioned as she took a sip of her wine to maintain the illusion they were simply mingling and conversing.

"Wes could mobilize guards and hide by the drawing room. I could exit the ballroom alone and guide them there where the Englishmen would be trapped by our guards."

Soul had immediately started to shake his head. "No. That's too risky. You would set yourself up as bait."

"Do we have a choice? If we don't make a move quickly they could decide to trap all of us inside of the ballroom and they could take all of our lives." She squeezed Soul's hand. "I can do this. I am fast and I can do this."

"But what if—"

"There is no time to argue about this. Maka is willing to save us all. We have to act now and make sure a hostage situation does not happen." Queen Kathrine sneered.

"You only agree to do this because you hate her and you want to see her dead—"

"I do not anymore." Queen Kathrine finished her wine. "Believe me when I say I see my son's life entwined with yours. In order to keep my son happy and alive, I need you alive." She closed the space between them and placed her hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes encouraging. "I know you can do this. I have seen you run and you are quick and it is not far before Wes and the guards would ambush them and keep you safe."

"They are also _armed_." Soul said.

"She will have the element of surprise on her side. If she starts running as soon as she exits the ballroom, she will be okay."

"It is the only plan we have." Maka collected his hands in hers. "Trust me. I can do this. They are not the only ones who are armed. I have a dagger and arrows stashed in my boot."

"Arrows?" The unknown man finally spoke his first word as he stared at her.

"Yes. Arrows," she confirmed questioningly.

He paused. "Be aware of the arrows. Life or death will be seal by one arrow."

Maka slowly nodded. "Okay… I will watch out for arrows."

"I will inform Wes of the plan. You keep on mingling until I give you the signal to leave. Understood?"

Maka nodded.

"Good." She respectfully bowed her head and she took her leave to mingle with Wes.

Soul turned toward Maka and bowed to her. "Shall we dance again?"

She nodded and she let Soul guide her back on the dance floor. His hand gracefully placed on her waist as he held her hand. His eyes. She recognized the worry that glimmered in his beautiful red eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, but I can do this. It is a short hunt. I'm fast and—"

"I know you can do it," Soul interrupted. "You are fast and it is short and you have the essence of surprise on your side, but I still can't help but to worry. We don't know how the situation is outside of the ballroom. I'm worried that something might go wrong."

"It won't." He twirled her. "I will be okay. I'm smart and I'm armed."

"What good will it do against armed guards who outnumber you?"

"It won't come to that." She pressed her back to his chest when he reeled her into his arms. "I will be okay. I promise. I can't leave you before we are married."

"No you can't," he agreed with ease in his voice for the first time. "I need you in my life."

"I plan on staying around a long time."

As they kept on dancing, nervousness bubbled in her stomach, butterflies fluttering in her body and fingers tingled with uneasiness. The 'guards' kept their eyes on them and she prayed every moment they wouldn't mobilize before Wes had managed to form a troop of guards to take the Englishmen down, once and for all.

This right here was the true French and Scottish alliance.

For a few moments, she disconnected the whole world and only she and Soul existed. They swayed together all over the dance floor and he twirled, lifted her up and reeled her into his arms. This was how she wanted to spend her time before she would throw the guards off. Wrapped in Soul's arms and forget all her troubles. Forget she was the only monarchy Scotland had. Forget the alliance she had to cement. Forever only remember Soul. Her love. This was all that mattered. Her and Soul.

Her eyes locked with Queen Kathrine on her throne and for a moment, she nodded slowly at her.

The signal.

Her stomach knotted. The time had come.

"It's time," she whispered into Soul's ear and instantly his hold on her tightened.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked quietly. "There is still time. We can come up with a different plan."

"No." she shook her head. "I will do this and I will see you soon." To her surprise, he pulled away and kissed her. Before he could create a full on scandal, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Be careful."

She nodded. She pulled away from his arms and she started to head toward the exit of the ballroom. No longer stood the unknown guards by the entrance, but faces she did recognize as Queen Kathrine's personal guards. As soon as she would leave the room, the doors would close and protect everybody inside, protecting Soul.

A breath of relief left her lips at the thought he was protected and away from harm's way.

She left the ballroom and the guards' eyes preyed upon her and she disappeared around the corner. She dashed when the ballroom doors started to close and the guards' armours started to rustle as they went after her.

They would not reach her!

She ran with the guards close at her tail. Swiftly she pulled up her skirt and retrieved an arrow she had stocked in her boot. She pulled the bow off her as she ran up the stairs, she looked over her shoulder and aimed it at the closest guard. She released the bow and it hit him in the neck, immediately blood gushed from his wound and she hurried up the stairs as guards ran passed their fallen fellow Englishman.

She ran up the curve of the stairs as she retrieved another arrow, hitting an Englishman in the head and he fell to the ground. She hurried up the stairs and as she ran around the corner, an arrow soared passed her as she threw herself to the other side of the corridor, hiding behind the corner.

Shot! She needed to head in that direction to reach Wes!

The guards hurried up the steps and the heavy steps of the Englishmen who cut her route off resonated in the stone corridor.

There was no choice. She had to improvise!

She hurried down the corridor in the wrong direction. She retrieved another arrow and she swiftly turned around, terror sunk in her core when three guards with loaded bows aimed at her. Quickly she released the arrow and it hit one of the guards with a bow.

There simply were too many. She only had two arrows left and her dagger. She couldn't take out the numerous guards on her own especially with two guards armed with a bow and arrow. She needed to find shelter and regroup. She could not be chased by guards with a bow and arrow. Eventually they would hit her and she would be done for it!

She dashed around a corner and quickly before the guards could round the corner, she burst into a room and closed it behind her. For safety measures, she quickly rushed over to the closet and jumped inside of it. The guards ran passed the door to her relief and she exhaled loudly as she slid down the wall. The dresses hanging in the closet comfortingly caressed her bare arms as she buried her face in her knees.

Their plan had seemed so solid. Like nothing could go wrong. All she had to do was run a short route to lead the Englishmen to Wes and the guards, but she couldn't do it. Now she was stuffed in a closet while Englishmen scurried around the castle looking for her.

She bit her lower lip.

The situation had become much worse. When they were chasing her, they were in a group, now they would scatter to look for her. If she was seen, it would only lead a few Englishmen to Wes and the others could appear around any corner of the castle.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

What would she do? She could hide in the closet the whole night and day to make sure time had passed for the French guards to have taken control of the situation. But she couldn't do that. The castle was full with Englishmen and even if she would be okay, the Englishmen weren't merciful. They would question every servant they ran into and kill them. Lives would be lost because their plan failed. She had to do something.

There was only one solution to her problems. She had to sneak around the castle as well as she could to reach Wes and the guards. Then they could together systematically move through the castle and take care of the Englishmen. Once she was reunited with Wes and the guards, their plan could be reinstated. She could play the bait and lure the Englishmen to Wes and the guards.

She just had to reach them, but now when the Englishmen would've scattered, it would've turned more difficult to navigate through the castle unnoticed. She was good at sneaking around. All she could do was rely on her own skills and her own power and get through this night.

She could do it.

She _had_ to.

She inhaled a breath of courage and she retrieved her dragger and an arrow from her boot. She slashed the collar of her dress and weaved the dagger into her dress so it would be more accessible. Cautiously she pushed the door to the closet open and she stepped out of it. She tiptoed over to the door and placed her ear against the door. Nothing. No steps or voices.

As quietly as she could she slid out of the room and tiptoed toward the direction she had come from. She peeked around the corner. No guards in sight. Silently she hurried through the corridor toward the stairs she had run up from and to her joy, no guards were present in the corridor she was supposed to run through to reach Wes.

A smile spread on her face as she dashed through the corridor. All she had to do was to run passed the T crossroad and she would reach Wes!

She was on her way to quickly run pass the hall, but came to a shrieking halt when a sword swung from around the corner and she threw herself to the side. From around the corner came the one man she did _not_ want to see.

"Giriko," Maka spat as she quickly discarded the bow and pulled the dagger from her dress.

"You are quite a nuisance, Queen of Scots." He grinned wide as he pointed the sword toward her. "You have always been a stubborn cockroach always merely slipping out of our grasp with your life intact."

"I am stronger than you think," she growled as she held the dagger in her hand. "There is still chance for you to leave the castle alive. Soon the guards will catch you and they will have you hanged for conspiring against the king."

He snorted. "Really? And with what guards?"

"They will come. Our guards are gathering and they will not stop until every Englishman is dead."

"Not before I take the Queen of Scots down into my grave and clear the path for my queen to take your throne." Giriko lunged toward her, sword high in the air.

She inhaled sharply and on instinct she blocked his blade.

The nuns hadn't taught her swordplay!

Giriko swirled his sword around her dagger and before she knew it, it went flying out of her hand. Giriko swung his sword and she raised her arm over her head, squeezing her eyes closed. A thud sounded and metal clattered on stone. She cracked her eyes open and found the last person she expected: Soul. He had tackled Giriko to the ground and straddled him with his fists raised and rage in his eyes.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed as Soul's fist repeatedly pounded into his face. Fury consumed his face and eyes sharply aimed as Giriko's. He sneered at her Giriko, exposing his razor-sharp teeth as his fist smash into his face to the point his knuckles turned bloody.

"Soul!" she screamed but not even her voice could pull him out of his wrath. Giriko's head ricocheted against the floor and cracked his skull open. Blood splattered on Soul's face as he kept on hitting Giriko on and on and on and on. Nothing could satisfy him. Not even when he had beaten him dead.

She was lost for breath at seeing the man she loved _killing_ a man right in front of her eyes. This was no longer an act of killing, he was mutilating his face beyond recognition. His nose was broken and his face was drenched in blood. His jaw made a disgusting bone-shattering sound for every hit Soul delivered.

"Stop…" she closed the space between them and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He's dead."

"No," he growled as he struck him right in the forehead and his skull cracked open. "This is all his fault. He almost killed you!"

"But he didn't!" She ripped at him and he fell backwards. "I'm alive! _We_ are alive. The English Ambassador is dead. We are all well."

For the first time, the anger washed away and now when his anger didn't fuel him, only sorrow and relief was left. He crumbled. Tears broke free and he sobbed, turning toward her and clung onto her. His fingers dug into her flesh as the blood and tears smudged her neck.

"I-I was so frightened when you did not reach Wes," he hiccupped. "I searched and searched for you— I-I started thinking you were dead."

"I'm not," she murmured as she hugged him tightly. "I am here. I'm alive and well."

"Y-you are. Thank goodness you are!" he cried.

They were all well. They were alive and breathing and the very man who wanted her dead had passed away by Soul's fist. They were alive and they would wed. They would be okay.

She planted a kiss against his temple. "We have to get away from here and find Wes and the guards. There might still be English guards in the halls."

He nodded slowly and pulled away, wiping his tears and Giriko's blood off his face with his sleeve. He exhaled shakily and offered a forced smile. "Yes. W-we need to go."

She collected her bow, arrow and dagger and she pulled Soul up on his feet. His gaze flickered quickly to Giriko's dead corpse.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, taking a man's life had shaken him up. No matter the fact it was either Giriko or her, he had taken a life with his bare hands. Beaten him to death and felt his bones crack from every hit and blood soaked his knuckles, it was something he couldn't simply forget. She had taken lives, but with her bow; not physically beaten a foe to death. He literally had the man's blood on his hands. All the convincing in his mind couldn't heal what had happened this evening. Not really. He would forever carry the burden of killing a man with his bare hands.

She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gripped his waist, supporting his quivering body against hers. "Stay with me, stay with me," she whispered in his ear as they limped away.

"I try." He rested his head against hers. "Dear lord I'm trying."

It grew harder. As Soul shook more and more and he supported himself more and more against her, she started stumbling. There was no way she could keep on walking like this. If they were spotted, they wouldn't be able to run, they needed to hide. If she found a safe spot for Soul to hide in, she could find Wes so he could take Soul to safety.

"You are too heavy." She stopped and tightened her grip on him.

"I-I'm sorry… It's, I-I'm so cold," he murmured into her ear.

She bit her lower lip. This was more difficult for him than she originally thought. He had truly gone into shock. If this kept up, he could pass out any given moment and they would be exposed to the enemy.

They needed to find a hiding place. Now.

"Stay with me. Just until we find a place to hide."

"I-I'm light-headed."

"Soul!"

He grew too heavy for her and unwillingly her legs buckled. She couldn't hold him. She was forced to lay him down on the stone floor. Her breath hitched and she gripped his shirt.

"Soul. I need you to get up. We have to get inside the nearest room and hide."

"I-I can't." He quivered. "L-leave. S-save yourself."

"No. We are in this together." She cupped his face and her thumbs gently ran over his cheeks. "Come on. Get up. You _need_ to get up―"

Horror struck her when footsteps started to echo in the corridor. She bit her lower lip and it grew louder and louder and louder. She swallowed hard and she pulled Soul close to her, holding his head in her arms. Praying the steps belonged to Wes's guards instead of the Englishmen.

She would protect Soul no matter what!

The steps grew loud enough and the troop rounded the corner: Englishmen. She bit her lower lip and quickly pulled the bow off her and snatched an arrow from her boot. She aimed it toward the Englishmen.

"Take another step and I will kill you!" Maka hollered at the top of her lungs and the Englishmen halted to her surprise. There were three Englishmen. They could easily overpower her. She was only one and she had to protect Soul. There was only so much she could do.

The Englishmen started laughing. Good. She needed to stall their advancement and hope Wes's guards would find them quickly.

"Let's make a deal."

The Englishman in the middle snorted. "Make a deal with the enemy?"

"What _are_ you doing?" Soul whispered to her as he shook on her lap.

"Make a deal with the future Queen of France _and_ Queen of Scotland. Once I'm wed and Soul is installed on the throne, _I_ will be the most powerful of all of us. I will rule two kingdoms, and neither the King of France nor the Queen of England will be as powerful as me," she sneered. "You are standing in front of the most powerful woman of them all. Anything you want, I can give it to you."

They grew silent. Exactly what she hoped for. It was a risky move. Declaring herself as the most powerful figure meant she also declared herself as a strong foe to their queen, but thankfully their greed made them reconsider.

"Tell me, what is your deepest desires and your dreams. I can make them all a reality," she daunted them. "Did you grow up poor? I could give your family lands and titles and settle up your children and your grandchildren and your greatgrandchildren for a good life of stability both in security and finance."

"My family are farmers." The younger Englishman to the left spoke.

"John you could be charged for treason!" The Englishman in the middle sneered.

"This job won't save my family! They are struggling financially and my siblings are weak and ill. My own father sold me to the military to earn money for food. They are starving and even if we succeed in assassinating the queen, the earnings couldn't save _any_ of them."

"Tell me all about it. I can help you and your family."

He was silent for a moment. "I want gold and jewellery. I want an experienced doctor to care for my brother and sister. All I want is for my siblings to be healthy and my father won't have to slave away for money that can barely feed us."

"I can make it happen. I will send your family enough gold to live a comfortable life and a skilled doctor who could help your siblings if they are saveable." She needed more time. There was no sign of Wes or French guards. She needed more time for them to find her. "I have a special doctor in mind. His name is Doctor Frank Stein. He is highly experienced and skilled in a wide variety of illnesses. I have personally seen his skills in French court. What are your siblings' symptoms?"

The wind was almost knocked out of her lungs when the sound of footsteps rung in the corridor. It had to be Wes's! She knew if it weren't, they were as well as dead. She could halt these three Englishmen, but another group would be too much. The three Englishmen were wavering, but as soon as more Englishmen would join, shame would be brought on the three for even considering compromising with the enemy.

Everything laid on whose footsteps it was.

And she had to know beforehand whose it was.

"Wes! Guards! We are here!" she called out which alerted the three Englishmen.

"Maka! Soul!" Relief washed over her when she heard Wes's familiarly husky voice. Only for a moment until the young Englishman's face scrunched together when he realized he had been fooled. The cruel reality that words were like smoke; once spoken it would disappear.

"Kill her!" the young man screamed and raised his sword, dashing toward her.

She redirected her bow and shot an arrow at him, hitting him in the neck. He collapsed and held his hand to the bleeding wound before he hit the floor dead. One Englishman rushed toward her with his sword in his hand and the other prepared his bow. She pulled her arrow― her _last_ arrow from her boot. In a split moment decision, she chose to shoot the swordsman dead. The one Englishman standing aimed his bow toward her. She lowered her bow and her one hand ran through Soul's hair.

Come one Wes. They rounded the corner at the same time the Englishman released his arrow. Pain shot through her shoulder when the arrow hit her. Relief washed over her when his bad aim had hit her in a non-fatal area.

And she got her arrow.

She cried when she pulled the arrow from her shoulder, flinching in pain when she loaded her bow and released the arrow, hitting the man in his neck before he could launch another one.

"Y-you're hurt," Soul whispered.

She gripped her bleeding shoulder and nodded slowly. "I-I'll be fine as soon as I'm brought to a doctor."

His hands shook as he slowly sat up when Wes and his guards reached them.

"Dear lord! We found you!" Wes exclaimed. "You're hurt!"

Maka offered a weak smile. "I'll be fine. It's Soul I'm worried about."

"W-worried about m-me?" Soul stuttered.

"He's in shock. He needs help."

"Don't worry. We have taken care of a lot of Englishmen and our guards are taking control of the castle again. We will take you to the infirmary." Wes helped Soul on his feet and supported his whole weight onto him.

"Please do." Maka spoke as she also stood up.

They survived.

…

She and Soul had diligently been taken care of that evening. The doctor had stopped her bleeding and bandaged her wounded shoulder while Soul was provided a nice hot bed in safety where he could calm down and let the shock passed. He had insisted on staying close to her, wanting to be able to see she was safe and sound. Only then could he relax.

While the doctor had taken care of her shoulder, the man who had been beside the queen had arrived. He only looked at her shoulder and murmured "the fate decided to spare a queen." She hadn't a clue who he was or why his words made her skin crawl.

When sleep had taken the best of him, she couldn't help but to stay awake. That young poor Englishman, she had used his desire for security and health for his family in order to gain exactly what she needed. She had killed people tonight. It was the first time she had killed anyone. She knew she had no choice, those people had to die, but it still hurt. Especially the young Englishman who had bared his heart only to be shot in the neck in the end. It was no secret royalty had blood on their hands being in a position of power over people's lives. Tonight, she had taken lives herself. And she would be fine. She _chose_ to be fine. She couldn't let her conscious eat away from her sanity. It was of the upmost importance she remained sane. For Soul and for Scotland.

When dawn had arrived and Soul had gotten some sleep and the shock had subsided, the king and queen had summoned them to the throne room.

They arrived in the throne room and both of them bowed to the king and queen seated on their thrones.

"I heard from Wes about your involvement in keeping our guests safe from the Englishmen. I want to personally thank you and―"

"It was a pleasure I could help France evading from such an embarrassment." Maka interrupted the king and he was left staring at her. "And since Scotland played a major part of helping France keeping their guests safe from the Englishmen, it is only appropriate to reward Scotland by discussing the conditions of our alliance. This time, _I_ will take care of the discussions."

King Alistair's lips tightened. "… very well."

A smile spread on her face and she summoned Liz to come forward with their binder of contracts and agreements for their alliance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nervous**

Maka exhaled shakily as she fidgeted with the lace on her sleeve. She paced back and forth, simply waiting for the moment to come when she would walk down the aisle to wed the man she wanted and gain the support she needed for her country. All she wanted was to marry him now before something could stop them. Not now. Nothing was going to stop them now. Not Queen Kathrine or England. They would wed and she would secure a happy future for them.

"Are you nervous?" Liz asked as she adjusted the veil.

"Yes," she admitted. "It is odd. We love each other ardently and there is nothing more I want than to get married to him, but yet I am so nervous."

"Nervousness is great to feel. It means you care."

"Of course I do. It's just…" her voice faltered.

There was a reason more why the wedding had to happen. She _needed_ the wedding to happen quickly because if her thoughts were true… it was a thought they had entertained when they snuggled together but to actually be… _right now_. It was a thought that seemed too foreign at the time. It had taken Queen Kathrine ten years before she was…

They had barely been intimate for a month. It was still early and it was two weeks late, but if she was anything could happen? But if her suspicion was correct, she needed to get married instantly. She lived in a man's world and even if Soul would accept her, the church and the people wouldn't take her kindly. She was supposed to be an icon for catholic believes and if they found out, there would be repercussions. Not to forget, they could start questioning her for adultery.

If she was or not, she needed the marriage.

"It will all be fine. You will wed Soul and unite Scotland and France for real and then you can finally relax for a while."

"Of course she can't!" Patty bounced up and started fixing her train on her dress, smoothing it out and making it look presentable again. "Once she is married she will go on her honeymoon tour where she will have to make public appearance to the people and in the evening she will have a duty to conceive an heir."

Her hand couldn't help but to lower slight to her stomach.

"It's no pressure! Queen Kathrine took _years_ before she carried a child."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Queen Kathrine's superior voice boomed as she went up to them with her chin high like usual.

"I'm sorry, Queen Kathrine." Patty instantly curtsied to her and lowered her head respectfully.

"Give me a moment in private with Maka and you will be pardoned."

All her ladies excused themselves and went into the closest room to give them privacy. Queen Kathrine went up to her slowly.

"So what is it this time? One last effort in order to keep me and Soul apart?" Maka sneered.

"No, believe it or not, I am not your enemy. I want you to wed my son."

Maka snorted. "Oh really? What has changed?"

Queen Kathrine paused. "Because I see no longer death when I look at you. All I see is my son's happiness. He will need a woman he loves when it is his time to rule. Being a king is very lonely and he deserves all the joy in his lives, which happens to be you."

"Does it mean you will stop making attempts on my life?"

Queen Kathrine chuckled. "As long as my son wants you and France has a need for you. I suggest you stay on my son's good side. Who knows what could happen if you don't."

"You mean you will kill me." Maka's fist tightened. "Remember I am a queen and once Soul is crowned king, I will be the ruler of two countries while you however will be discarded to King's Mother and be a guest in _my_ castle. I will take your power and more. It is me you should please or who knows what could happen to _you_."

Her mouth tightened as she stared at her. "Long live the queen." She spoke before she went away, rounded the corner to enter the church where Soul and all their guests were waiting for the ceremony to start.

After she had fetched her Ladies in Waiting, it was time for the wedding to start.

She clasped her hands and she rounded the corner. Her breath was poached when she saw Soul standing at the end of the aisle along the priest. Joy filled her face when their eyes locked and she couldn't care about anything else. They were going to wed. They would be together forever and if she was pregnant, they would be okay.

She glided down the aisle and they joined, side by side. They kneeled on the satin cushions and the priest presented them with the marriage contract. Soul accepted the quill and he signed the document. The priest handed the quill to her and this was all it had boiled down to. What they had fought for for months. One signature away from a life full of happiness with the one she loves.

She wrote her name and the priest accepted the quill and removed the contract.

Queen Kathrine watched the two from the audience with her husband beside her and Eibon right behind her. The priest placed the wafers into Soul's and Maka's mouths as he preached from the bible. They were gifted with the wine they drunk. The priest read from the Holy Scriptures as Maka and Soul kept their head lowered respectfully toward the priest.

Eibon inhaled quietly and cautiously she backpedalled to his side. "What do you see?" she murmured for no one to hear.

"Maka and Soul… they will live long lives together… and within a near future she will give birth to a son… six children will they have since the sixth child's delivery grew complicated and… they will bring peace between England, Scotland, France and the neighbouring countries. They will rule Scotland and France together."

"Is your vision certain?"

"Yes. The images are very clear and their fate is already decided and sealed."

A wide pleased smile grew on Queen Kathrine's face as she gazed at the bride and groom. Maybe she had underestimated Soul and Maka. They were young, in love and to what she had thought naïve, but perhaps their dream of a peaceful era hadn't been. It seemed they could do something even greater than she and her husband had managed, they would find peace with the other kingdoms. She could almost laugh with joy at being deceived by her son and his wife in the future by not laying their claim on England.

Maka Albarn Queen of Scotland… she certainly thought she would be her son's death, but they had evaded a dark fate and clung onto each other. Worked together like no couple she had ever witnessed had while still remaining in love. Certainly would be in love with each other for decades to come. Maka was no longer a threat to her son, but the very reason for his happiness. And now she knew she would never break her son's heart or happiness.

She certainly admired her soon-to-be daughter-in-law and she would look forward to their return to court after their honeymoon tour. She would welcome her like she should have when she returned from the convent. Maka had always been remarkable and she was willing to let the past be the past and let her frozen heart soften up to her once again, love her like she had before Eibon's vision.

She was incredibly happy for her son and Maka.

. The priest finally let Maka and Soul stand and they faced each other. The rings were presented and they said their vows to each other and finally, oh finally, the priest presented them as husband and wife, allowing them to kiss.

Maka's eyes fluttered shut and she welcomed the sweet kiss from Soul's surprisingly soft lips. She could taste the fat on his lips and she could only giggle at the thought of Wes nagging him to use butter to soften his lips for the one magical kiss to bind them together. She did not want to pull away. She wanted to stay in their bubble of wedding bliss.

Reluctantly she pulled away and for the first time, she looked at her husband. He was now her husband!

He flashed all of his teeth in a wide smile and his eyes sparkled with so much love. Gentlemanly he bowed and offered his hand. She took it and they went down the aisle.

Kissing. That was what she and Soul did while their guests went to the reception. Soul pressed her against the wall and cased her in his arms. Her hands ran through his white locks and her eyes were shut. Her breath was heavy as her full focus was on his lips attentively planting kisses on her jaw, neck and collarbones.

Her breath hitched when he ran his teeth along her neck. "Soul…" she bit her lower lip as she fisted his hair. "There is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" he whispered between his kisses on the crook of her neck.

"I don't want to scare you… it is early but…" she groaned as her knees grew weaker when he planted a wet kiss on her pulse. "Please for once can you stop it?"

Her eyes fluttered open to see Soul pulling away, raising his eyebrow questioningly. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head gently, hands untangling from his hair and resting on his broad shoulders. "It's just… t-this is to stay between you and I."

"Of course it will. Are you in trouble?" He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"It's j-just…" she exhaled heavily. "W-we have talked about it. Wanted it then and… I-I didn't think it was possible so soon…"

"I don't think I understand." Soul tilted his head.

She bit her lower lip as she grabbed his one hand, guiding it to her lower belly where she held his hand. Instantly his eyes widened in realization as he stared at their hands pressed against her womb. His gaze moved up.

"Y-you think you are…?" he whispered quietly for only her ear to hear if someone was in a nearby corridor.

"I-I'm not sure… all I know is I'm two weeks late." She bit he lower lip as her fingers dug into his skin. "We have barely shared a bed for a month and— o-on our first couple of nights together—" She shook her head slowly. "I-I can barely believe it."

"Me neither, but…" He broke out smiling and his hand pressed firmly on her stomach. "W-we're going to be parents?"

"We might be." She inhaled shakily. "I-if I really am, this means I-I'll have to bloody our sheets tonight so they think I had my period before we go on our honeymoon tour. If I don't…"

Soul leaned forward and he gently kissed her forehead. "I know. Your reputation would be at stake and the legitimacy of the child would be questioned." He pulled his hand from her belly and cupped her face. "But this is a good thing. We will have a child. We're going to start a family."

Joy filled her being at his soft non-judgemental face and she smiled wide. "You don't think this is too early?"

"It is faster than I thought, but it's not bad. I want a family with you and I want us to be surrounded by our children. Beside there are the political perks that it solidifies your position in court and shows you as an heir-producing queen which both you and I know we don't care about at the moment."

She laughed and she nodded. "I will let your mother gush about those details when we come back from the honeymoon already with a child." She giggled when Soul smashed their lips together and their mouths slanted as his hands touched her everywhere. Her back was firmly pressed against the wall and she pulled him as close to her as she could.

A throat cleared and Soul reluctantly pulled away from her and they found Wes standing at the end of the corridor. "It is time for the reception, but hey, I can tell the lords and ladies to come and watch you consummate your marriage here instead if you want."

Soul rolled his eyes at his half-brother. "We will be there shortly."

"Make sure it's short or your guests will start questioning your delay." Wes smirked before he rounded the corner and re-joined the other guests.

"Well," Soul sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "At least we will have some fun dancing before we will have perverted old men watching us make love."

"It's just one time and then we will have three weeks all alone for ourselves." She caressed his cheeks.

He chuckled heartily as his hand gently touched her waist. "Three weeks of spending our time in the bed chamber and in a carriage travelling to different castles."

"Exactly how we want to spend our time."

"Indeed."

Her lips touched his one final time before they reluctantly went for their wedding reception. She knew whatever stood in their way, they would be all well in the end. She married for love and aid for her country. There was nothing more she could wish for. Everything would be fine as long as she stood beside Soul.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this story of mine! I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this story for Soma Week 2018 and it was so much fun writing this story. Please leave a review and tell med what you liked about it!


End file.
